


Catching the Wind

by HistorianAnon



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorianAnon/pseuds/HistorianAnon
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the "Arranged to a T" 'verse mixed with chapters from the original story in Peter's POV.Updates Mondays.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585942
Comments: 94
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back again. Please enjoy - and let me know if you do!
> 
> I took some liberties regarding when Peter's birthday is...
> 
> Warnings for this story: Angst, mention of rape/non-con. This is Peter's POV of first meeting Tony. He is not in a good mindset for most of this.

Peter felt as though there was something weighing him down with every step he took on his way home from school. Usually Peter loved school, and loved coming home to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben even more. They’d raised him like their own son after his parents were killed in a car accident when he was four, and he couldn’t think of two better people in the whole world. 

However, it wasn’t anything to do with school or home that had Peter feeling so...heavy. Today was exactly one week after his eighteenth birthday - which meant that Peter’s photo, health information, and location had been submitted to the New York State Omega Registry for stupid meathead alphas to browse like some sort of cattle auction. 

The law that omegas needed to be married by age eighteen was an old one. He’d learned about it in his history class back in middle school; omegas were meant to be homemakers and mothers. After the Civil War ended in 1865, the country needed to boost its population, and figured it would kill two birds with one stone by hitching them to alphas, thereby keeping the number of unmated omegas down and the birthrate up. 

Anyway, no matter how old fashioned or stupid the law was, it still applied to Peter. He knew refusal to marry an alpha would mean being taken away from May and Ben and being put into state custody - who knows what would happen to you then, you know? But whatever alpha owned him might not let him visit his family, anyway.

It was a no-win situation. Lose-lose. At least for the omega, Peter always thought. 

May and Ben had tried so hard to remain optimistic over the past few days. They’d tried even harder to find someone who would be willing to marry Peter in name only, but their searches kept coming up empty. 

Two days after Peter was on the registry, a very professional-sounding woman had called the apartment and asked for Ben or May. 

Ben had been home at the time, and he was the one who took the call. 

The caller turned out to be a woman that gave her name as Ms. Potts, and she was calling on behalf of Alpha Tony Stark of Stark Industries. Mr. Stark had seen Peter on the registry and wanted him. Wanted to marry him.

When May came home and Ben told her what had happened with a pale, nervous face, both of them started hugging Peter and telling him it would be alright. Tony Stark wasn’t that well known, but Stark Industries certainly was. 

The alpha that wanted him was going to be wealthy.

As the little family waited for a legal representative from Stark Industries to come to their Queens apartment to do...legal stuff, he guessed, May had repeatedly attempted to assure everyone that this would be a good thing. 

Tony Stark was rich. He would be able to take good care of Peter. 

But Peter wasn’t convinced. 

He’d heard horror stories from his friends at school about rich alphas - and regular old alphas - who kept their omegas naked, collared, and pregnant, hardly ever allowed to leave the house. 

Having to be married to Tony Stark, being stuck in his house, would be the ultimate irony for Peter. He wanted nothing more than to score a position as a lab assistant or something at Oscorp, Hammer Industries, or Stark Industries. He wanted to invent. Do more science. 

It seemed the closest he would get to his dream was keeping house for Stark while the alpha did cool stuff in his no doubt awesome lab. 

Anyway.

Peter kinda knew of Tony Stark. He popped up on business and science magazines every now and then, but tended to keep to himself. Avoided the media spotlight.

So Peter wasn’t surprised when his shaky-fingered Google search revealed photos of a stunningly handsome older alpha with some pretty awesome facial hair. Stark was currently 52. 

His future husband was 34 years older than him. 

Why did this older alpha - a handsome billionaire - want...Peter Parker from Queens? 

Peter was able to answer his own question a few Google searches later when he came across an old article from _Today’s Alpha_ magazine online. It was from about 10 years ago, but the topic caught Peter’s attention right away. 

It was an interview with Stark about his personal life. Exclusive tell-all. 

_Today’s Alpha: So, Tony, you’re in your forties - and still sexy! - but no mate. Why is that?_

_Tony Stark: Well, I’m still having my fun, you know? Why limit myself to just one partner when I can have a different one whenever I want?_

_TA: Once a playboy, always a playboy, eh?_

_TS: Oh yeah. It’s part of who I am at this point. I’ve dated here and there, but nothing ever seemed right, so I figured, I’ll just go as hard as I can until I burn out, or my dick falls off. [Both laugh.]_

_TA: One night stands aside, how would you describe your ideal mate?_

_TS: If I ever mate? I want someone who can deal with my crazy schedule and still have my dinner ready when I want it. Match my libido. But I’d love to get a virgin. Like, a nice, young virgin omega. I think one of them would be perfect._

_TA: Would you ever consider having pups?_

_TS: Why not? I’m sure whoever’s lucky enough to be my mate will be happy to help carry on the Stark name…_

Peter shut his laptop fiercely. He’d read enough. 

*

The visit from the Stark Industries representative was over fairly quickly. They hadn’t done much other than having Ben and May sign some papers, and taking a copy of Peter’s last medical check-up. 

According to the representative, Tony Stark would be in touch soon to set up the rest. 

_Soon_ apparently meant ten minutes later. Ben handled the phone call again, his side of the conversation consisting mainly of _okay, are you sure?, where is that?, wait, what…_

When Uncle Ben hung up the phone, he looked almost as anxious as Peter.

“What’s...what did he say?” Peter whispered, peeking out from his room, trying not to make his Aunt and Uncle feel any worse than they already did by revealing the boiling anxiety he felt.

“Pete...he wants you to come to his house for the...the ceremony. Tomorrow.”

Peter’s heart dropped. “Tomorrow?” he squeaked, feeling his eyes start to tear up. “What, uh, what time?”

“Six-thirty,” Ben answered, “Stark, uh, he’ll be providing the officiant.” 

“Anything else? Should Peter bring anything? Did he want him wearing anything special?” May asked, voice strained. 

“He said Peter could...bring a small bag. Stark said that he’s...he’s got clothes for Peter.”

Something about the idea of Peter not being allowed more than a small bag of his own stuff...the thought of Stark’s arrogance in thinking Peter would just wear anything he provided…

Peter could feel something shatter, then harden in his chest. It felt like determination. 

Determination to never let this haughty, licentious, _awful_ alpha into his heart. 

*

Peter’s next - _and last, ugh_ \- day of school went by in a blur. He could hardly concentrate on his lessons; not that they mattered anymore, he reminded himself bitterly.

Nothing Ned or MJ did could penetrate the heavy, anxious fog that surrounded their omega friend. As a fellow omega, MJ tried to reassure Peter that Omega Liberation was on the horizon, but her optimism did little to make Peter feel better.

What would _liberation_ matter when Stark will have already taken his virginity, forced a mating bite, and probably have him knocked up? As far as he was concerned, unless liberation happened in the next few hours, it wouldn’t do him much good. 

That was such a selfish thought, he mentally berated himself. Liberation would help so many omegas. MJ only just turned 17. She’d be free. 

There was no way Stark was going to let them be married just on paper. He’d made it clear in that old interview, and with his playboy past, and how pushy he was to have the ceremony so soon, that he wasn’t going to settle for a celibate relationship with any omega _lucky enough_ to be his. 

Peter would never give Stark the satisfaction of winning him over. 

*

When Peter’s heavy feet finally took him home, the looks on May and Ben’s faces - the strained, forced smiles, the desperation to pretend everything was normal - made the weight of the past few days suddenly seem unbearable.

He was sobbing before the apartment door could fully close. 

There was no way he was going to be able to eat dinner before his...his _wedding_ , not with the huge lump in his throat and stomach, and the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

May held him close for a very long time while Ben carefully packed a suitcase and shoulder bag. 

An hour or so later - what did time even matter anymore, his life was _fucking over_ \- Ben gently knelt down in front of his still cuddling wife and nephew. 

“Time to get dressed, Petey Pie,” Ben whispered sadly. 

The tears that just started to dry began to flow once again.

*

Peter couldn’t help feeling smugly satisfied that his foot-dragging had made them about twenty minutes late to Stark’s ostentatious mansion in the suburbs. 

_Good. Let that alpha bastard experience some anxiety, too._

Ben’s car idled in the house’s driveway, none of the occupants wanting to be the one to open the door and shatter the anxious silence that had descended in the vehicle soon after it left Queens. 

But Peter could feel that same hard determination welling up in his chest again; he’d had the whole car ride to think, and he’d decided that if Stark wanted mating, he’d have to hold Peter down and _force it_ while the omega fought him with everything he had. 

If, somehow, Stark turned out to be not as terrible as Peter imagined, he could find a way to live with him until he could think of a plan that involved him never having to worry about being married off ever again. 

The other _if_ was Peter’s last, wildest hope. If Stark proved to be a decent alpha by letting Peter go home once he’d made it abundantly clear he wanted nothing to do with the older man...that would solve everything.

It was this last wild hope that gave Peter the strength to swing open his backseat door and step out into the cool evening air surrounding the house that would - hopefully not - be his future prison. 

*

When Peter first walked through the door to Stark’s house, he noticed a few things right away.

The whole place smelled overwhelmingly of lone, male alpha. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a bad scent. Leather, coffee, citrus, cloves...and a note of something else that was deep and appealing. 

Stark was just as handsome in person as he was in his photos. Peter tried to ignore that.

In the same room was another man, who smelled like he was mated. The man introduced himself to everyone as Mr. Denning, and before Peter could take in more of the fancy living room, Stark was gliding over to smoothly introduce himself to May and Ben.

Peter kept his eyes on the floor, feeling his anxiety grow exponentially by the second. 

His strong omega sense of smell could already pick up on the tendrils of _lust_ and _want_ drifting from Stark. 

Once Ben had placed Peter’s meager belongings - the only bits of his past life allowed in Stark’s house - the ceremony started. 

Mr. Denning was an efficient speaker. Peter barely heard a word the other man said. He could only hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“...Peter? Do you take Anthony Stark to be your husband and alpha?” Mr. Denning’s voice broke through Peter’s mental turmoil. 

This was it. He had to do it. It was the best option. It was the only way he could possibly have some self-determination in what happened to him. He couldn’t take his chances with a state facility. 

“...I do,” Peter whispered, feeling Stark’s much larger hand eagerly grasp his, a burst of arousal coming off the alpha as he slid a large gold band onto Peter’s ring finger. 

It was a shackle. 

Peter felt his vision going blurry again as he stared at the ring on his finger, glinting in the well-lit living room. His horrified reverie was broken by an official-looking document being thrust into his hand. 

“Sign here, please,” Mr. Denning explained, handing Peter a heavy, expensive looking pen. “And put your new name here.”

_Peter Parker_ was scribbled on the first line. 

_Peter Stark_ was scribbled shakily on the other. 

*

“That went well,” Stark stated after Mr. Denning finally left. 

Peter could tell May and Ben were relieved that he hadn’t put up too much of a fuss during the ceremony. They seemed to have convinced themselves that Stark might be good for Peter, since he worked in the science field and had the means to support the omega. 

Peter had told May of his plan to keep Stark at arm’s length. She’d seemed worried that irking the billionaire alpha might lead to an annulment of the marriage, resulting in Peter ending up back on the registry, where a worse alpha might be waiting. 

He promised his aunt he would be careful with what he did. It all depended on how Stark acted when they were alone. 

“It did,” Peter heard Ben agree. His uncle came over from his spot near Stark’s fireplace to wrap the omega in a gentle, supportive embrace. “Proud of you, Pete,” he murmured.

Peter did his best not to start crying again. He didn’t want them to worry. 

“Me too,” came May’s voice, and Peter felt her join the tense embrace. 

After what felt like not long enough, he felt May hesitantly pull out of the group hug.

“I guess we’d...better be, well, should we, uh, get going?” May asked, sounding unsure.

Peter looked over at her, knowing they had to leave but hoping against hope that maybe they would just take him home, that Stark would let him go right then…

“We have to go eventually, Pete,” Ben whispered, gently rubbing his nephew’s back.

As soon as Ben and May reluctantly ended the embrace, Stark came over to fill the space near Peter, a strong, insistent arm curling around the omega’s waist and pulling him in close. The proximity allowed Peter to get an even stronger burst of the sickening arousal scent pouring off Stark in waves. 

“Feel free to call whenever you like, Mr. and Mrs. Parker,” Stark offered, sounding painfully insincere. Peter could tell he wanted May and Ben to leave. “We can arrange to have you come out again to visit sometime, too,” Stark added, as if he was being _generous_ to allow the omega to see his own family. 

Peter could feel absolute dread welling up in his chest and stomach as his only family disappeared out the door, into the car, and down the unfamiliar street. 

He was alone with the alpha…

...who wasn’t wasting any time. Peter felt Stark grab his hands and start to pull him over to the nearby sofa. 

“Let me have a look at you, sweetheart,” Stark seemed to purr, his gaze greedily taking in every bit of the terrified boy in front of him. Peter felt naked under the alpha’s stare. 

“What’s the matter, baby, hmm? Tell me,” he heard Stark murmur. A strong hand possessively cupped at Peter’s face. 

This was it. Peter’s chance to let Stark know he didn’t want to be here, trapped in an arranged marriage that would only benefit the alpha.

“Don’t,” Peter managed to choke out, feeling brave enough to reach up and swat the alpha’s hand away from his face. 

“What?” Stark murmured, sounding absolutely incredulous. 

“Don’t touch me,” Peter huffed, feeling himself start to tear up again. “I don’t...I don’t want this. I didn’t wanna...get married.”

His chest hurt. His throat burned. His eyes were leaking. Stark smelled annoyed and surprised. 

“Why not, baby?” he heard Stark ask.

Why not? _Why not?!_ Right, who wouldn’t want to be married off to someone they didn’t know? Someone who smelled like he was five minutes from pinning the omega down and ripping into Peter’s neck. Did he really not get that Peter didn’t have a fucking _choice?_

“Don’t…,” Peter tried again, feeling the tears overflow and begin their journey down his no doubt flushed face. “I want to...go to school...I want…” - _stupid tears_ \- “I just want to stay with my Aunt and Uncle. Please, please, let me go back to them, please, just, lemme, please…”

Peter dropped to his knees, the stress and frustration of the day finally catching up to him. He couldn’t take it anymore, and let the heaving sobs overtake him. 

The omega was surprised to feel a heavy hand pat him on the back. “Hey, relax sweetheart, breathe for me,” he heard Stark mutter.

“No, no, please...just...” Peter tried begging again, fixing a pleading gaze on the alpha in front of him. “Mr. Stark...Mr. Stark, please! Let me go back!” He could feel himself growing frantic at this point, a few tears dripping from his chin to the floor. 

“Easy, Petey, easy. Just relax, then we can talk, okay?” Stark offered, still looking bewildered. 

Peter willed himself to get his breathing under control. He needed to be calm and collected when he officially asked this alpha to let him go. Stark needed to see that Peter was serious. 

“Better, sweetheart?” Stark asked. The alpha had returned to his spot on the couch, looking down at Peter with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Mr...Mr. Stark,” Peter began, finding it difficult to speak past the lump in his throat. “I would like to go home, please.” 

The scent of annoyance overtook the odor of arousal coming from Stark.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

Peter felt his heart plummet. It would’ve been too good to be true if Stark just apologized for the misunderstanding and called Ben and May to come get him. Of course the alpha wouldn’t offer to be married on paper and let Peter go. That would be too altruistic for Stark, too _decent._

Peter forced himself to look at the alpha sitting in front of him - that alpha that owned him, could do whatever he wanted to him. 

“Your Aunt and Uncle seemed happy with our match,” Stark hedged, a faint tinge of _lust_ creeping back into the alpha’s scent. Oh, so that was supposed to make him feel better?

“They had to! It’s the law!” Peter burst out. “They were glad you were...y’know, well off, and-and, Mr. Stark, not...not all marriages have to be, uh, real, I mean, like...some alphas just let their omegas-”

“That’s not happening, Peter. I married you because I want to be with you,” Stark interrupted, sounding sure of himself. Well, that was it, then. Peter’s last hope was crushed, ground into a fine powder and blown away. 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whispered, unsure of what he was even going to say. Maybe try begging some more? Maybe Stark would realize it wasn’t worth it to keep a miserable, whining omega around…

“Listen, baby. I know some arranged marriages are just on paper, but I want the real thing,” the alpha stated firmly. 

“You want…?” Peter couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Stark wanted...to mate? Not now, right? The thought that this alpha could so easily overpower him, take his virginity with the same flippancy as a one night stand, while the omega doubtlessly cried and begged him to stop - made him feel hysterical all over again. 

“I want to mate with you, eventually,” Stark confirmed. 

“ _No!_ No, no, please!” Peter begged again, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed. “I don’t...no, I don’t want to mate, no pups, no!” 

“Jesus, fuck, Peter, what the hell do you think I wanted you for?” Stark growled, annoyed scent spiking. 

“I hoped you would be decent enough to let me go back to my family when I asked!” Peter exclaimed, terrified and outraged at the alpha’s insistence that Peter would be mating with him. 

“You should consider yourself lucky to have an alpha that lets you get away with speaking to him like that,” Stark growled, pointing a threatening finger at the quivering boy on the floor. 

As much as it bothered him to admit, Stark was right. Plenty of other alphas probably would’ve dragged him upstairs by his scruff and beat him black and blue for speaking out of turn...but the alpha’s tone still made the hair on the back of his neck bristle in agitation. 

“I promise I’ll treat you right, Peter,” the alpha murmured, trying a different tactic. “I don’t want us to resent each other. I just want to love you, baby.” 

Love? Was he kidding? Did he actually think Peter would ever, _ever_ love someone who kept him _hostage_? Who took away his future, took away his independence?

“Then why did you agree to an arranged marriage?” Peter asked, trying not to let the fury and fear he felt leak into his voice. He really was a bit curious. A handsome, rich alpha like Stark could have his pick of omegas, _willing_ omegas, and here he was trying to force a scrawny kid from Queens into mating with him. “Did you think your omega would just fall in love with you at first sight?” Stark seemed like the type of arrogant asshole who probably did expect Peter to take one look at him and bare his neck. 

“No,” Stark murmured. It was the first time all night Peter had head the alpha sound unsure of himself. Good. 

“Well, you can forget it,” Peter stated firmly, taking advantage of Stark’s lapse in confidence to get some distance from him. “I won’t...I’m gonna…” - _What should I do?_ “I’ll find a spare bedroom. Don’t...don’t even try to touch me.”

The disappointed look on Stark’s face filled him with satisfaction as he located his meager belongings and raced up the stairs, hoping the alpha wouldn’t try to chase him.

Buoyed by nerves and anger, Peter stomped down the long upstairs hallway, purposefully going the opposite direction from where he picked up concentrated alpha scent that indicated Stark’s bedroom. The omega went as far down the hallway as he could, and was pleased to find that the furthest door opened to reveal a spacious guest room.

Peter quickly slammed the door shut, disappointed by the lack of a lock on the door. A quick inspection revealed a large closet with spare bedding, a few pieces of furniture, and a fancy bathroom. 

He could feel the day catching up to him once more, legs feeling unsteady and head stuffed with cotton. Unwilling to fall asleep in a vulnerable spot, Peter shuffled the extra pillows and quilts in the closet into a nest, and quickly collapsed in it. From his spot on the ground, he closed the closet door, satisfied at the additional barrier between himself and the alpha downstairs. 

Peter really didn’t want to fall asleep; he didn’t trust Stark to leave him alone. As his alpha, it was his right to do pretty much whatever he wanted to Peter. 

Despite his efforts to remain awake and vigilant, the omega fell into an uneasy sleep.

He didn’t dream that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested mpreg fluff! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: This is mpreg. There will be talk of pregnancy and giving birth. If this makes anyone uncomfortable, please don't read it. I don't think I made this too graphic - I've never written anything like this before - but the most explicit discussion of pregnancy is between the two largest page breaks, if you want to skip it. 
> 
> There is also mention in this chapter of underage sex and forced prostitution/sterilization, but nothing to do with Peter or Tony.

Tony had never been happier. It was funny, he reflected, as he hummed along to a rock song in his lab, how often that thought floated through his head these days. The soft contentment that came with being happily mated draped over him like a warm blanket on a cold day. 

His latest project was a simple one, just tweaking some specs and toying with ideas for the next StarkPhone model. The alpha knew he couldn’t concentrate on anything too complicated, since his mind was elsewhere, as it had been for the past several months as he watched his omega grow larger with their baby. 

Peter and their unborn pup seemed to occupy his every thought. Every waking moment seemed to be filled with thoughts of his amazing omega, who was absolutely glowing with his pregnancy. Tony always thought that was just bullshit some harried alpha made up one day, but pregnancy had made Peter absolutely _radiant_ , which is saying something, because Peter’s always been so goddamn gorgeous…

It seemed like only yesterday they had celebrated their “re-marriage” and mating, but in reality it was 9 whole months ago, back in June of last year. Time flies when you’re madly in love, Tony mused, taking a bite out of the sandwich Peter had packed him for lunch. 

They’d had sex that night for the first time, and it had been _amazing._ Tony had been extra careful to make the experience all about pleasuring the omega, and he obviously did a bang up job making his boy feel good because the next day, his new husband went into a spontaneous heat. 

He knew Peter was on suppressants, had been since before they were even married the first time, so waking up to a writhing, begging omega was unexpected to say the least. It was known to happen sometimes after mating occurred, but they really hadn’t planned on it. 

Peter was absolutely insatiable for the next three days, and Tony tried his best to keep up with the young omega. By day two, he was completely exhausted, covered in hickeys (and a ton of dried fluids of various origins), and barely able to crawl into the kitchen for water bottles and protein bars. It was the best three days _ever._

Tony insisted on taking Peter on a proper honeymoon after his heat passed, even though his perfect omega insisted he’d be happy just spending time with Tony in the lab. They had taken a week off to go to Germany and France, visiting well-known tourist sites, small kitschy restaurants, taking romantic strolls along picturesque streets, and coming back to five-star hotels to make love on sheets they didn’t have to worry about cleaning. 

Their honeymoon had been wonderful, as had the next few days of domestic bliss spent at home and in the lab, so Peter’s sudden and unexplained illness seemed even more abrupt in the midst of such untarnished happiness. 

Peter lost his appetite, and grew noticeably paler. 

To say Tony was worried was an understatement. When he first noticed Peter’s eating habits change, his first panicky thought was that his omega wasn’t happy with him. Did he regret their mating? Was it something Tony was doing? Maybe Peter wanted to go back and live with May and Ben…

Peter seemed to sense his alpha’s anxiety, and was quick to soothe his mate’s fears. Peter loved him. He was happy with Tony. It was okay. _It would be fine, alpha, I love you so much, love my handsome mate, so good to me, love you Tony, so much, never leave you, love you…_

It was almost a relief when he kissed Peter’s temple one morning a few days later and noticed a new note to Peter’s flawless honeysuckle and lilac scent. 

Lemony, sweet, soft…

Pregnancy. 

Tony took Peter to the best omega physician he could find a few hours later to have his suspicions confirmed. His omega was seven weeks pregnant with a single pup. 

Peter seemed thrilled, and Tony was relieved. He’d been worried Peter would resent him for getting him pregnant so soon. His omega was so young, maybe he wanted to wait, did he even want to have pups? He seemed pretty against the idea when they first met, but then again a lot had changed since then, so maybe his opinion on having kids had too.

But Peter was over the moon at the news, rubbing his still-flat tummy and beaming at Tony, his honey eyes alight with joy, scent sharp with elation. 

Over the next nine months, Tony tried and failed to not hover and be overprotective. He got squat done in the lab, since he was too busy keeping an eye on Peter but also trying not to be obvious about it, because his mate had made it clear that he didn’t need the supervision, that he could handle himself just as well as always. 

But hell yeah, Tony hovered. 

Everything was ready for their baby. Tony had made a shit ton of super-safe nursery furniture, a baby monitoring system synced with FRIDAY, and had downloaded an entire fucking library of child care texts. 

Peter’s pregnancy had been remarkably smooth after his initial bouts of nausea. The omega had insisted on working in the lab for a while, but he’d been too tired and sore the past few weeks. 

Currently, his sweet husband was at home, probably hanging out with their perpetually pregnant omega neighbor, Natasha. She’d become a fixture in their house ever since Peter had discovered he was pregnant, determined to help her omega friend with something she had become intimately familiar with. 

Tony liked Natasha, even though she kind of scared him sometimes. She and Peter had grown close, and through his husband, he’d come to learn a lot about the other omega. 

Her story wasn’t a pleasant one, but she’d felt comfortable enough with Peter to share it with him, and, by extension, Tony. She had been born in Russia, evident in the heavy accent she still spoke with, and forced into omega prostitution at a young age. The trafficking ring she was part of smuggled her into the United States at some point, but was uncovered and broken up in a sting operation that was lead by Officer Clint Barton, an alpha who made sure she got the proper medical care and therapy. 

One of the doctors she was taken to was Bruce Banner, now her mate and husband. Natasha had confided in Peter that she’d been sterilized at one point, but Dr. Banner had discovered that it was reversible, and the couple now enjoyed their ever-growing brood of offspring. 

_Children are a gift,_ he’d heard her tell his husband. 

“Anything new with Peter?”

The sudden question broke Tony out of his Peter-fueled reverie. Turning, he saw Pepper leaning against the entrance to the lab, looking fondly amused, as she often did around the alpha. 

“Oh, hey, no, nothing. He’s at home again, y’know? He was tired this morning,” Tony explained, swiveling around to face his friend. 

“Why don’t you stay home until the baby comes?” suggested Pepper, coming closer and leaning against the nearest table.

“I would, but I think Pete likes having omega time with Nat from next door without me hovering and asking if he’s hungry for the twelfth time in an hour,” Tony replied, halfheartedly fiddling with whatever the hell it was he was working on in the first place. 

Pepper just laughed. 

“Glad to be a source of amusement, Pep,” he muttered, putting some genuine goddamn effort into pretending he knew what he was doing with the phone model in front of him. 

“Seriously, Tony, I think you’d get more done at home. Peter’s due date is in four days. You know you won’t be able to focus here.” 

Tony tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. 

“I’ll have you know -”

“Boss, incoming call from Peter,” interrupted FRIDAY’s voice. 

Tony sprang up like a jack-in-the-box, fumbling around for his jacket and keys. 

“Patch him through. Pete, baby, are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it coming? Are you in labor? Remember the breathing the doctor talked about, okay? I’ll be home in twenty minutes, but if I speed I can be there in ten -”

“Tony, I’m fine,” Peter’s soft voice filtered into the lab from FRIDAY’s speakers, making the alpha pause, tangled in his leather jacket that he had been frantically attempting to put on without realizing it was upside down. 

“Oh, good, okay,” Tony breathed, carefully extracting himself from his jacket. “What’s up, sweetheart?” 

“Can you bring me a cheeseburger from that diner we like? The baby’s craving it,” Peter’s voice asked. 

“Oh, the baby wants it, hmm?”

“Yes. Will you bring me one on your way home, alpha? And some fries, too.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony promised. 

“Thanks. See you when you get home! Love you!” 

“Love you too, baby.”

Tony looked at Pepper as the call ended, watching as his friend simply raised one of her eyebrows at him.

“I think I’ll head out now,” said Tony curtly, putting on his jacket the correct way on the first try.

“Tell Peter I said hello,” Pepper called, watching fondly as the alpha grabbed his keys and darted out of the lab, single minded in his pursuit of cheeseburgers and Peter.

*

After feeding his husband the requested cheeseburger and fries, Tony decided to draw a bath for his mate, and was busily pouring some fancy bath crap they bought in France into the hot water. 

Tony made his way into their living room, smiling at the sight of Peter sprawled out on the couch, the animated Star Trek series playing on TV. 

“Hey, baby, I drew you a bath,” said Tony, bending over to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” the omega murmured, shuffling towards the edge of the couch to get up.

“I gotcha,” said Tony softly, coming over to scoop up up his husband, one arm hooking under the boy’s knees, the other supporting his back. Even heavily pregnant, Peter hardly weighed anything in the alpha’s arms. 

Tony felt a purr rumble deep in his chest as Peter stretched forward to pepper his face with kisses as he was carried to the bathroom. When they arrived, Tony carefully set his mate down on the closed toilet.

“Do you need help getting undressed?” he asked, fetching a stack of fluffy towels from the cabinet next to Peter.

“I’m good,” Peter replied, shimmying his sweatpants off. “But you can join me, if you want…” 

“Baby, do you even have to ask?” Tony chuckled, already peeling his shirt off, before reaching down to undo his belt buckle. He managed to get undressed before Peter, who struggled for a moment to get his baggy shirt off his head. Tony smiled when Peter’s adorably mussed head popped out of the shirt. 

Wordlessly, Tony reached forward, his hands drawn to Peter’s stomach like a moth to a flame. He always felt physically unable to not caress his mate’s swollen belly, gently running his hands down the stretched skin, marveling at how large they looked next to Peter’s petite form. The alpha smoothed his hands up and down the mound of Peter’s stomach for a few moments, before his husband spoke up softly.

“The bath’s going to get cold, Tony. You can feel me up in there,” said Peter, smiling gently. 

“Good plan,” he murmured, sliding his hands up one more time, up his chest, then down the omega’s arms. Taking both of Peter’s hands in his, he led his mate the two steps over to the large tub, carefully helping him step into the steaming water. 

Peter sank into the fragrant bubbles with an appreciative moan. Tony joined him shortly, easing down into the soothing warmth before carefully maneuvering his husband so the boy had his back to the alpha’s chest. 

Buoyed by the water, Peter let his head recline onto Tony’s chest, and gave a contented sigh. Almost immediately, Tony let his hands wander to Peter’s belly, resuming the caresses he loved to shower on his mate. 

“Can’t wait to meet them,” the omega murmured, bringing his hands up to thread his fingers with Tony’s. 

“Me either,” Tony whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle into Peter’s soft curls. They had decided not to learn the sex of the baby, opting to be surprised when their pup arrived. The nursery was decorated in shades of soft green and butter yellow, ready and waiting for its occupant to make their appearance. 

Peter and Tony had discussed names, too. They both like Benjamin for a boy, and Tony was thrilled when his omega suggested Anthony for a middle name. For a girl, Peter suggested Morgan, the name his mother had in mind for him before deciding on ‘Peter’ at the last minute. Morgan May was Tony’s suggestion, and Peter had agreed that the name would be perfect. 

Just as perfect as their baby was going to be. 

Fully at peace, the mated pair relaxed into the heat of the water and each other’s embrace, and stayed there until it was time for bed. 

*

Tony was in the middle of an amazing dream - he and Peter were doing something naughty in a treehouse - when a sharp poke to his side suddenly woke him up.

“Hmmpt?” the older man grunted, blinking his eyes in an attempt to discern where the poke came from. 

“Tony! Tony, wake up!”

The frantic voice of his mate brought him to fully alert status in no time, jolting him out of his slumber as he scrambled to sit up.

“Pete? What’s happening?”

“I think my water just broke,” came Peter’s thin, tense reply. The omega’s face was scrunched in discomfort. 

“Holy shit, are you sure?” Tony asked, throwing the covers off of both of them. Sure enough, a large, damp stain had appeared around Peter on the sheets. 

Tony was out of bed in an instant. “Okay, we gotta call the hospital, then your aunt and uncle, and I gotta get your bag, and we need to get over there, how are you doing? You alright? In any pain?”

“Just feels weird,” Peter murmured shakily, hands cupping his stomach that looked much tighter than when they had gone to bed.

Tony felt his own hands shaking as he picked up his StarkPhone and hit the number for the obstetrician he had personally picked out. Luckily, she picked up after only a few rings. 

“Dr. Carter,” came the professional greeting.

“Yeah, Doc, hi, it’s Tony, Tony Stark. We’re gonna need you over at Winterhaven General, like, stat. Peter’s water just broke.” 

“I’ll call my nurses and be on my way.” Hell yeah, that’s why Tony liked her. 

“Okay, Pete, let’s grab your stuff and get going, sound good?” 

“Mkay,” came the tiny response from the bed. 

The next few minutes went by in a blur; Tony barely remembered changing into something that wasn’t boxers, grabbing his keys, Peter’s bag, a towel, and his phone before running downstairs to start his car and place the towel in the passenger’s seat. Powered by pure adrenaline, Tony ran back up the stairs, grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants, and helped his husband change for the drive. 

“You doing okay, baby? Any contractions? Do you feel okay? Are you ready?” Tony asked, carding his hand through Peter’s sweaty curls. 

“M’fine,” Peter answered, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Alright, let’s carry you out to the car. It’s started up and ready to go,” Tony explained, scooping his husband up bridal style and carefully starting the trek downstairs. Peter was silent all the way out to the car. 

Tony gently placed Peter in the passenger’s seat and clicked the seat belt into place. “Doing alright still?” 

“Yeah.” Peter’s voice sounded shaky and uncertain.

“It’s gonna be fine, sweetheart, you’ll be okay,” the alpha assured, giving in to the urge to kiss Peter’s temple before rushing over to the driver’s seat. 

Tony wasn’t ashamed to admit that he drove to Winterhaven gripping the steering wheel in white-knuckled fear, mindful of the painful little squeaks Peter emitted every now and then. To his...relief? Frustration?... Peter only ever gave him a strained “Fine!” to his questions about his mate’s welfare. 

He was never so happy to arrive somewhere in his life than pulling into the emergency drop-off bay of Winterhaven Hospital. Sure enough, a team of nurses was waiting outside with a wheelchair, just as he had arranged months ago. He wanted his omega to be as comfortable as possible throughout this whole event. 

“We’re here,” Tony stated, hands shaking as he fumbled to un-clip his own seat belt. 

Peter’s only reply was an agonized moan, and the alpha watched in horror as his mate turned to him with red, teary eyes. “Hurts, Tony, hurts…”

“It’s okay, baby, let me get the nurses…”

Tony stumbled out, nearly losing his balance as he helped an omega nurse open Peter’s door. The two of them easily moved Peter to the wheelchair, and Tony winced when his boy let out a loud, pained sob. 

“Tony and Peter Stark?” another voice asked, somewhere behind Tony. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s us,” Tony replied, hoping he didn’t sound as harried as he felt. Everything should go fine, he mentally reassured himself. All of Peter’s ultrasounds were perfect, and he was a young, healthy omega. It would be over soon, and then they could finally meet their baby. 

Peter let out a long wail and doubled over in the wheelchair as the small group entered the hospital and quickly made their way into the private room Tony had also booked months in advance. 

“How are we doing tonight, Peter?” came the familiar, soothing voice of Dr. Carter, who entered the room swiftly as Tony and the omega nurse moved Peter to the bed and began dressing him in a hospital gown. 

Peter’s only answer was a whimper that broke Tony’s heart. Christ, seeing his mate in distress was so painful, like a knife to the chest. Tony knew what that was like first hand, almost preferred that pain over the agony of watching Peter struggle. 

“Let’s see how far along you are,” said Dr. Carter, snapping on a pair of green latex gloves. “Mr. Stark, why don’t you go park your car while we do the initial examination?”

Tony wordlessly tossed his keys at one of the nurses, a tall beta, who barely managed to catch them. “Don’t scratch the paint,” he murmured, before coming closer to Peter. 

“I guess you’ll be staying,” stated Dr. Carter with a wry grin, lifting the hem of Peter’s gown to check between his legs. 

Tony didn’t bother to answer the doctor, too busy attempting to soothe his mate, who was whimpering and squirming painfully on the bed. 

“Don’t worry, baby, they’re gonna take great care of you, okay? And I’ll be here the whole time. You wanna hold my hand?” 

Peter nodded, sniffled, and gripped the alpha’s hand tightly. 

***********

Tony had always been under the impression that an omega giving birth would scream like crazy, curse up a storm, and verbally berate their alpha when the worst of the pain hit. 

Peter did none of that. 

As time dragged by, Peter made small pained sounds, whimpers that shattered Tony’s heart, but he never screamed. He followed all of Dr. Carter’s instructions, when to breathe, when to push, when to rest. After the first hour, when told he wasn’t making much progress, Peter burst into tears. 

Tony refused to leave his husband’s side. He was determined to be as close as he could while Peter struggled to birth their pup, and had taken up residence at the front of his omega’s bed. Peter seemed slightly comforted by the fact that he could bury his face in Tony’s neck and scent his alpha during the worst of his contractions, and Tony wanted to provide any modicum of comfort he could. 

It was during the fourth hour of labor that Tony popped his head up from where he was nuzzling into Peter’s neck and whispering soothing words, drawn from his embrace by the sound of Dr. Carter’s voice. 

“Looks like baby Stark’s ready to make an appearance,” she announced. 

Tony was shocked at the loud wail Peter emitted, realizing that _this was it_. Zero hour. Launch time. Their baby was really coming. He’d conveniently had most of his I’m-gonna-be-a-bad-dad panic attacks back during the fourth and fifth months of Peter’s pregnancy, but the realization that he would be meeting his son or daughter in mere minutes caused all those old fears to surge through him once again. 

Christ, he was becoming a father at 53. He’d be in his fucking 70s when the kid graduated high school and went to college. Would he be too old and lame - literally and figuratively - to keep up with his kid? And poor Peter was only 19… shit, he was still a fucking _teenager_ and Tony had knocked him up. Would he resent the alpha later in life for how quickly they started their family? Would he feel as though he had missed out on his youth? 

“Tony! Tony, oh God…” The alpha was torn from his increasingly self-deprecating inner monologue by the awful sound of Peter’s pained cry. 

Shaking off his insecurities, Tony squeezed his husband’s hand tighter and pulled the boy’s head closer so Peter could inhale his mate’s scent near their mating mark. 

“You’re doing so good, so good, you can do it, Pete, come on, baby, you got this…” Tony whispered, feeling the pressure on his hand increase in time with the omega’s strained panting. 

“Baby’s crowning,” he heard Dr. Carter say distantly. 

“Hnnng, Tony, I can’t...I don’t...know, _oh, God,_ if I can do this…”

“Yes you can, sweetheart, I know you can. You’re almost there, just a little more,” Tony assured, feeling Peter strain and squirm beneath him. 

You know how a lot of people say things seem to slow down at times like this? Well, fuck that, because the next thing Tony knew, Peter emitted a shriek - the loudest sound he had made during this whole ordeal - and suddenly Dr. Carter was asking him if he wanted to cut the cord and meet his daughter. 

Holy shit. 

Tony felt dizzy with relief and surprise, and probably also because he couldn’t stop swiveling his head back and forth between sweaty, exhausted Peter and the wailing pup the nurses were cleaning and weighing. 

“You did it, baby, oh my God. We have a daughter,” he breathed, stumbling over to his husband to plant kisses on every part of the boy’s face he could. “I love you so much, Peter.” 

“She okay?” Peter huffed, struggling to get a look at his baby. 

“She’s awesome, sweetheart. Look, here she is.”

Tony’s heart was overflowing with joy, pride, affection, love, and a ton of other sappy things as the omega nurse gently placed their swaddled little pup into Peter’s outstretched arms. 

For a few moments, he watched as his husband carefully absorbed every detail of their pup’s adorable, scrunchy little face. Peter silently reached out to touch her soft head, then her itty bitty fingers. 

“Hi, Morgan,” he whispered, eyes glued to the baby, who looked like she was more than happy to just chill out in omega daddy’s embrace. 

“You did it, sweetheart. And she’s perfect,” Tony murmured, unable to decide which sight was more amazing; adorable baby Morgan, or awed, exhausted Peter. 

It was an impossible decision, so he opted to gaze at both of them. 

Tony leaned forward to carefully brush his fingers over Morgan’s, surprised when she latched on with a tight grip. 

“Wow, they weren’t kidding about how strong babies are,” he mused, turning to look back up at Peter. 

Peter, despite the bone-deep exhaustion clear on his face, gave his mate a gorgeous smile. 

***********

Morgan May Stark was born at exactly 8:14 AM on March 26. On March 27, at exactly 11:24 in the morning, Tony arrived with his mate and pup at home after driving exactly 35 miles per hour the entire ride. 

“You know, you really didn’t have to drive that slow,” said Peter, his voice laced with amusement, smiling as Tony opened the passenger door and unbuckled the boy’s seat belt. “I could have got that myself, Tony,” he added, but still took the alpha’s proffered hands to help him get up and out of the vehicle. 

“I know. But I like doing things for you, sweetheart,” Tony explained, opening the back door to reveal Morgan, fast asleep in the car seat Tony had built for her. It was so far above industry safety standards it could probably survive a space flight, but hey, there was no such thing as too safe, at least as far as his family was concerned. 

“There’s my girl,” Peter cooed, leaning forward to undo all the complicated riggings that held the seat in the vehicle. Tony had designed it to be light enough for Peter to use as a little carry cot when not used as a car seat. 

Once he had extracted Morgan - still out cold - Peter turned to his husband. “Ready to finally bring her into the nursery?” 

“Can’t wait,” Tony replied, unable to stop himself from grinning. 

“How much do you wanna bet our friends are in there waiting for us?” Peter asked as they made their way to the door. 

“Considering I just saw your Aunt May and Nat peeking out the window? I’m fine betting on a sure thing, baby.” 

Peter giggled. 

Within moments, the pair entered the house, and were greeted by many of their friends and neighbors, all of them eager to meet Morgan and congratulate the couple. 

As he watched Peter fuss over their pup while sitting on the couch, May on one side and Pepper on the other, Tony was again struck by a wave of affection and contentment. 

Smiling, he let himself bask in the feeling of soul-deep completion. He knew life wouldn’t always be this easy, that not everything would be smooth sailing. There would be inevitable ups and downs, moments when they struggled or felt overwhelmed. 

But with Peter and Morgan there, he was pretty sure he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? What would you like to see next week? Peter and Tony's first time? Something else? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's first time...this is where this story earns the E rating. Fluffy smut ahead!

“I had no idea your uncle was such a good dancer, Pete...” 

“You’re just upset everyone agreed he won the dance-off you challenged him to.”

“I’m not upset, baby, I’m impressed,” refuted Tony, unable to keep the smile off his face as he put a tupperware of leftover homemade macaroni salad in the refrigerator. 

“ _I’m_ impressed you’re not more pouty,” Peter replied, his own smile large and giddy as he watched his husband put away the last of the food from their wedding. 

The celebration had only ended an hour ago, Peter’s aunt and uncle being the last guests to leave. It had been a simple ceremony and reception, just a little get-together in their backyard with their family and friends. 

Peter had been adamant that the only food that would come from a caterer would be the wedding cake. His omega wanted to cook appetizers and dinner for everyone, and Tony was more than happy to let him take over the kitchen the week prior to prepare. 

The fact that there was now some leftovers of Peter’s delicious cooking didn’t hurt, either. 

“I’m too ecstatic having you as my husband to be pouty, baby,” Tony murmured, closing the fridge and turning to the omega, who was now perched on the island countertop, legs swinging. 

“Mmm, come here,” Peter intoned playfully. “I want to kiss my husband…”

“Me too,” Tony whispered, closing the short distance between them, gently tilting Peter’s chin up to place a soft kiss on his bow-shaped lips. 

Tony soon felt Peter’s little hands reach out and cup his face, brushing a thumb through his stubble. The alpha lowered his own hands down to grasp the boy’s waist. Both men had removed their suit jackets for the reception, leaving the pair clad in their slacks and white dress shirts. 

Peter seemed eager to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of the alpha’s lips, letting out a pleased hum when Tony obliged and opened his mouth. The newlyweds relished the taste of each other’s mouths a few moments longer, before Tony felt Peter sit up a bit and wrap his dangling legs around the alpha’s waist. 

The action pulled Tony close enough so that his hips were flush with Peter’s, and the alpha pulled away from the kiss with a groan at the feeling of his omega’s evident arousal.

“Don’t stop,” Peter whined, trying to pull the older man back into their embrace. 

“Pete, baby, wait,” Tony huffed, attempting to get his breathing under control. It had been a long year of kissing, making out, and cuddling, and the alpha had indulged in precious few - but desperately needed - jerk off sessions during that time. 

He hadn’t ever wanted Peter to be uncomfortable if he scented Tony’s arousal and release, but the older man could only take so many lapping kisses to his mating gland before he cracked. But he had been determined to keep everything above the belt with Peter until they were married, and now that they were, he just...he needed Peter to be _so sure_. 

“Waited so long already,” the omega whispered, hands sneaking to the small buttons of Tony’s dress shirt. 

“I know, I know, sweetheart, but I don’t want you to feel like we have to, y’know, just because it’s…”

“...Our wedding night?” Peter finished for him, having succeeded in unbuttoned the top half of Tony's shirt. 

“Yeah. That,” Tony replied, softly grasping the omega’s hands in his own to prevent the boy from undoing any more buttons. 

“I want to, Tony,” said Peter, voice gentle. “We talked about this. I want you.” The omega looked painfully earnest. 

“God, I want you too, sweetheart,” Tony huffed, bringing Peter’s hands closer so he could kiss the wedding ring he’d slipped onto the omega’s finger only a few hours ago. “I just...I want…”

“I love you, Tony. That’s why I married you. And that’s why I want us to mate. Please trust me that...when I say that, I mean it…”

And Peter was gazing at him so resolutely, the sincerity of his words evident…

“I love you, too, so much,” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss Peter again. 

The omega eagerly returned the kiss, pulling his hands away from Tony’s to resume his quest to remove his alpha’s shirt. Peter’s nimble fingers soon had the garment unbuttoned, hands running up Tony’s chest to caress the expanse of skin he found there.

“Tony…” the omega breathed, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to focus on exploring the alpha’s chest. He’d seen the older man shirtless before, when they went swimming or when Tony removed a greasy tank top in the lab to be thrown in the wash, but nothing like this. 

Tony felt his breath catch as Peter ran his hands up his belly to his nipples, gasping at the sensation of fingers brushing across the sensitive skin. Peter trailed an index finger over the faint white scar near Tony’s heart, the only physical reminder of his bloody altercation with Obadiah Stane. 

Peter leaned forward to press his lips to the mark, which Tony found sweet, until that sinful little tongue darted out to lap at the skin before trailing up to the alpha’s neck, doubtlessly seeking the ultra-sensitive mating gland in his neck. 

“ _Shit,_ sweetheart, so good,” Tony practically growled, burying his fingers in Peter’s curls as the boy began to gently suckle at the spot. 

“Yeah?” the omega breathed against the skin, “Feels good alpha?” 

“So good,” Tony replied breathlessly. Christ, Peter knew how to push his buttons. 

“You should chase me,” Peter purred, giving the spot a playful nip. 

“Wha…?” 

Before Tony could fully comprehend what Peter said, the omega took advantage of his lust-addled state to hop off the counter and dart off with a giggle. 

It only took a second for Tony’s mind to catch up, and when it did, he was off like a shot. Peter wasn’t going very fast; he didn’t start up the stairs until he saw Tony come into the living room. The alpha followed Peter’s tittering laughter up the stairs and down the hallway to their shared bedroom. 

Quickly catching up, Tony boxed the omega in with his arms right next to their door.

“Gotcha,” Tony murmured, leaning forward to kiss his husband again. 

Before the boy could get any more ideas, Tony pulled away and scooped up his omega bridal style.

“Tony! What are you doing?” Peter chuckled.

“Carrying you over the threshold, baby.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it.” 

“I do. I love _you,_ ” Peter replied as Tony gently lowered him onto the bed. 

“And I love you, Peter,” Tony breathed, taking a moment to savor the sight of his omega perched on their bed, still wearing his wedding clothes. It was only a year ago that Tony slept alone on this same bed, sullen and discouraged while Peter hid in the bedroom down the hall. 

He knew he was incredibly lucky that Peter had chosen to give him a second chance, to allow the alpha to prove that he loved him unconditionally. 

“C’mere,” Peter cajoled, reaching out for Tony. 

The alpha shucked off his already unbuttoned shirt and joined Peter on the bed, easily following the boy’s guiding hands as he pulled the older man on top of him. 

They kissed languidly for a few moments, enjoying the closeness and the warm, wet heat of each other’s mouths. 

Peter pulled away after a few moments, and Tony watched, mouth dry, as those tiny hands attempted to fiddle with the older man’s belt buckle.

“Woah, slow down, gorgeous,” said Tony, even as his cock objected and called him a dirty traitor. “Let’s make it even and get your shirt off first…”

Before Peter could object, the alpha began to unbutton the boy’s wedding shirt, savoring each inch of skin revealed as the garment fell open. Peter wiggled out of the shirt as soon as Tony finished, eager to resume kissing. 

Shirtless kissing was something new for them. And it was _fucking awesome_ , feeling the omega’s smooth chest rub against his own, before he those sneaky little hands found their way back to his belt buckle. 

Tony ended the kiss just as Peter got the leather through the clasp, leaning back to halt the boy’s progress and take in the delicious flush to his upper body. He was amazed at the amount of self-restraint he had at the sight; and scent, holy Jesus the boy smelled absolutely edible with the tendrils of arousal floating off him. 

“Tony…” 

“Pete, baby, we have all the time in the world. I wanna take my time with you. That alright?” 

“Yeah,” Peter huffed, unable to keep the grin off his face. 

“Good. Remember, anytime you want to stop, tell me to stop, okay?” 

“How can I ask you to stop when you haven’t done anything yet?” Peter challenged playfully, still adorably flushed. 

“Naughty omega,” Tony teased, gently guiding the boy to lay back on the bed. 

True to his word, the alpha took his time exploring his new husband’s exposed skin, and spent an inordinate amount of time suckling at the boy’s nipples once he discovered they were delightfully sensitive. 

“Mmm, Tony, ‘s good,” Peter slurred, hands buried deep in the alpha’s salt and pepper hair, holding his mouth in place. 

Tony made sure to give every inch of skin the attention it deserved, pointedly ignoring his own throbbing arousal to focus on Peter. Satisfied with his progress so far, Tony sat up and ran a hand down the boy’s panting chest to his slacks. 

“Is it alright if I take these off you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, oh my God, please…”

Tony obliged, unzipping the fly and guiding the slacks off the boy’s slender legs. His breath caught when he noticed the telltale bulge in Peter’s briefs; he’d felt the evidence of the omega’s arousal earlier, but seeing it was totally different. That dainty omega cock, straining and wetting the boy’s underwear, smelling the slick pooling behind him…

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” Tony swore, trailing a hand over the elastic, eyes locked with his husband’s. Peter’s only response was a moan, and an impatient bucking of his hips. 

“Can I touch you?” 

“Yes, yes, c’mon, Tony…”

With that, the older man peeled the last remaining stitch of clothing off of his omega, leaving the boy completely naked under his gaze. 

Peter was, as he already knew, stunningly gorgeous. Like a painting, or marble sculpture, smooth and perfect and _his,_ the dark voice in the back of Tony’s brain reminded. 

“You’re perfect, baby,” Tony breathed, pleased at the darker blush that stained the boy’s already flushed cheeks. 

Unwilling to make his husband wait any longer, Tony wrapped a careful hand around Peter’s leaking erection, getting a surprised yet pleased gasp in response. He knew a lot of alphas didn’t think they needed to pay much - if any - attention to anything on their omega that wasn’t leaking slick, but he didn’t give a single fuck. He was going to do everything and anything to bring his omega as much pleasure as he could. 

“Hng, Tony…”

The alpha leaned forward to steal the pleased noises from the boy’s plush lips, devouring the omega’s mouth as he carefully stroked upwards, gathering some precome on his thumb, and sliding his hand back down. Peter’s moans and huffs were music to his ears, even if they were torture to his own neglected cock. 

“God, alpha, s-so good,” Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth. 

“Mmhmm, good boy,” Tony breathed, thrilled when the omega jerked and came with a little cry. 

Tony watched as Peter lay there panting for a bit, and as much as he wanted to lick up the boy’s spend, he reached for a tissue and lovingly cleaned the skin off instead while his husband recovered. 

And holy shit, did Peter recover quickly. 

“So good, alpha, c’mon, want you inside me,” the boy purred, popping up and tackling the older man, sending both of them sprawling on the bed. 

“ _Fuck,_ Pete, yeah, okay, easy,” Tony stuttered, turned on beyond belief at his husband’s words and writhing body. It was not the first time he was thankful for his age and the fact that he was not a hair-trigger lover, otherwise this little minx would have had him spilling in his pants like a teenager ages ago. 

Peter’s wriggling eventually ended up with them back in their original position, the alpha hovering over his young husband, spread out like an offering on their enormous bed.

“Pants off,” Peter demanded, finally succeeding in unclasping the older man’s belt and tugging it through the loops of his slacks. 

Eager to assist, Tony did the honors of finally removing his dress pants and tented boxers, huffing with relief as his throbbing erection was released into the cooler air of the bedroom. 

As he kicked the last of his clothing off the bed, he noticed that his husband had become unnaturally still. Looking up, Tony could see that Peter’s gaze was leveled at the older man’s newly exposed cock.

“'S not gonna fit.”

Tony took a moment to absorb the omega’s words. It took him a while to comprehend what Peter was talking about, but when he does, he’s flooded with a myriad of emotions. The first is knee-jerk alpha pride, quickly followed by amusement, fondness, and finally...guilt. 

He knew by scent that Peter was a virgin. He knew by experience that he was fairly innocent in a lot of other matters, too, a genuinely guileless person who was both extremely intelligent and adorably naive. 

In this instance, it only served to highlight the wide chasm that separated their experiences, and caused an unwelcome resurgence of the voice in Tony’s head that berated him for being the stereotypical lecherous old alpha that took advantage of a sweet young omega. 

“We don’t have to do anything, sweetheart,” Tony rasped, “We can stop right now.”

Tony’s voice seemed to snap Peter out of his trance. 

“N-no, I want to keep going,” Peter declared, eyes finally meeting Tony’s, gaze determined. 

“Alright, baby, but you tell me the _second_ you don’t like something, okay?”

Peter nodded and leaned forward for another peck on the lips, and the guilt evaporated. 

*

It takes a few more long stretches of kissing and exploration of skin before Tony takes the hint and brings a shaky hand down to Peter’s ass. The feel of the omega’s warm, sweet-smelling slick is enough to drive him mad, and when he has a finger inside that wet warmth, he can hardly think. 

Peter moans encouragingly, giving Tony the confidence to add another finger, then another, until his husband’s begging convinces him that the younger man is finally ready. 

The omega had, almost on instinct, moved to position himself on his hands and knees, but Tony’s suggestion that Peter remain on his back - _“I want to see your face, sweetheart...I wanna look at my perfect husband…”_ \- was met with a shy but pleased smile. 

Which was how Tony found himself face-to-face with the love of his life, who was looking up at him with utter trust and devotion. 

He entered Peter slowly and carefully, never taking his eyes off the boy’s face, hyper-alert for any sign of discomfort. 

Peter suddenly let out a little squeak, and Tony froze.

“You okay? Did I hurt you? Want me to stop?”

“No! ‘S good,” Peter assured. 

Another inch inside and another noise, another concerned question and another fond assurance repeated a few times until Tony’s length was finally seated all the way in his husband. 

Nothing had ever, _ever_ felt so good. So perfect. 

The alpha part of his brain demanded that he put the boy on his hands and knees, properly mount him, knot him, and sink his teeth into that long, tempting throat. 

But alpha instincts be damned; this was all about the incredible, beautiful young man on the bed beneath him, all for Peter. 

Perfect, smart, lovely, wonderful Peter, who could have just as easily left him instead of deciding the alpha was worth getting to know, worth loving. 

Sex was the number one thing Peter was fearful of when he came to live with Tony. The boy had been so sure that he was in for a lifetime of reluctant coupling, and even after he realized that Tony wasn’t a horrible monster lying in wait, he was still suspicious that the older man only saw him as a conquest, a hard-to-get lover to win over. 

But Peter had taken the time to learn about the alpha, had come to know that he genuinely loved Peter, would never hurt him or make him uncomfortable, and now he was eagerly giving himself to his husband. 

Tony wasn’t going to do _anything_ to jeopardize that trust, this second chance. 

“I love you, Tony,” Peter breathed, relaxing. 

“God, baby, I love you too.”

“You can move now…”

With that, Tony began to gently move his hips, easing his cock slowly back out of Peter before sliding it back in again. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut with a happy moan, and soon Tony settled into a soft, delicious rhythm.

He used Peter’s sounds as a barometer to measure the boy’s pleasure; what angle brought the loudest moans, which produced the most praise and cries for more. 

And, _good Lord,_ this was so easily the best sex of his life it felt like it was his first time, too. 

“Ah, ah, Tony, yes,” Peter cried, wrapping his slender legs around the alpha’s waist in encouragement, head thrown back against the pillow. “Hng, harder, alpha, _oh, oh!_ ”

“God, baby, you feel so good…”

“Knot me, knot me, please, alpha, _alpha…_ ”

Tony had been holding off on popping his knot in the omega as long as he could, but the boy’s frantic words, his nails digging into the older man’s back, his intoxicating scent…

Tony felt his knot swell and catch inside his husband, and came with an absolutely euphoric cry; the only other thing his blissed-out mind registered was a similar sound from Peter. 

It was the best thing Tony had ever felt in his entire life. It was so good, and fuck, _fuck_ , nothing could stop him from lunging forward and sinking his teeth into the swollen mating gland on Peter’s neck that was just begging to be bitten…

The rush of...God, sheer _euphoria_ when his teeth broke the skin was incredible, and he felt another orgasm tear its way through him. 

Tony could barely hear Peter’s encouragements or feel the little fingers in his hair over the roar of triumph in his mind and the pounding of his heart. 

In what could have been a few hours - but was really only a few minutes - Tony felt the world slowly right itself again, and found himself growling as he lapped the seeping blood from the fresh mating mark on Peter’s neck. 

The omega’s fingers soothingly carded through his hair as he came back to himself. 

“I love you, Tony.” 

“You alright, sweetheart?” the alpha rasped, only pulling away from his mate - _his mate!_ \- long enough to speak.

“Perfect.”

“You are, baby, so perfect, my mate…”

“Now it’s my turn, alpha,” Peter purred, tugging on Tony’s hair a bit. 

As reluctant as the older man was to pull away from his mate’s neck, it was totally worth it to feel the omega nose at his own bonding gland, before those perfect teeth clamped down in just the right spot. 

Tony fucking _whimpered_ at the strong sensations that flowed through him...love, elation, joy, possessiveness, belonging, trust, devotion…

As Peter pulled back to softly lap at the mark he had made, Tony felt something soft and content curl up in his chest and make itself at home. 

He hoped he would be lucky enough for the feeling to never go away. 

*

(It turned out he was very lucky.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't disappoint.
> 
> Next week: Starting a new story, Peter's POV continuing from the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter of Peter's POV from the original story. I was originally thinking of making this a separate story, but I eventually decided to just mix it in with my one shots. I do plan to write more of Peter's POV, but I'm probably going to be jumping around a lot so I don't end up with too much repetition from the first story. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Hunger, angst, and mentions of vomit.
> 
> This picks up with Peter hiding out in the guest room closet.

Peter had slept terribly. 

His night was a blur of restless dozing, tossing and turning, jumping at every little noise, and to top it all off, his back hurt from sleeping on the floor of Stark’s guest room closet. 

But the alpha had not attempted to get into the room, so the night wasn’t as bad as it could have been. 

He tried to find some comfort in that thought. 

Peter allowed himself to doze a bit, even though he could see a shaft of daylight peeking in from under the closet door. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Stark came stomping in to see where he was, and he was determined to continue giving the alpha the cold shoulder. 

It was still hard for him to believe that the older man actually seemed to think Peter would just hop in bed with him after only knowing the man for like, fifteen minutes. It was so typical of arrogant alphas to think that they were so great, that any omega who came within ten feet of them would automatically bare their throat and beg.

And he _hated_ the idea that Stark - rich, handsome, experienced - thought Peter would be an easy target. Thought the boy would be so star-struck he’d fall in bed with him without even getting to know the alpha. 

And yeah, so Stark hadn’t tried to force a mating last night, but that didn’t mean he was a good guy. Peter got the sense that the older man was humoring his outburst, probably telling himself that it would only be a matter of time before he could charm the pretty omega stuck living in his house. 

Peter had smelled the _want_ and _arousal_ creeping off of the older man last night; he knew the alpha found him desirable, knew he wanted to fuck the omega. 

But Peter doubted he would get over the galling hatred that had curled in his gut when the alpha didn’t even attempt to _get to know him…_

To be fair, Peter hadn’t really given the older man a chance to try, but hey, he was stuck in Stark’s house, and he was beyond caring about fair anymore. 

The sound of the bedroom door opening shook Peter out of his daze. 

He could hear footsteps shuffling around in the room, followed by the sound of the bedspread being moved. Was Stark seriously checking under the bed for him? The thought almost made Peter laugh. 

A second later, the inside of the closet was awash in bright sunlight, and Peter was thankful he was lying facing the wall so he wouldn’t have to see Stark looming over him.

“There you are, baby. Knew I smelled you in here.”

Peter scrunched his eyes shut and willed the alpha to leave him alone.

“Why are you in the closet, sweetheart? Hmm?” 

Peter stayed quiet. 

“Come on out of there. I brought you some breakfast. Let’s go downstairs and eat.” 

The omega could smell that Stark had some sort of food with him. The scent was cheap and unappetizing, like the freezer pancakes he’d eaten way too often in middle school. 

He heard the alpha huff out a sigh before putting the plate of food down somewhere in the room. 

“I’ll leave this here for you, baby. I’ll be down stairs when you’re ready to come out.”

Peter listened carefully as the alpha padded out of the room and shut the door. Once he was sure Stark had left, he popped up in his blanket nest, blinking in the harsh daylight. 

Upon investigation, he found that the alpha had indeed attempted to coax him out with a few soggy toaster waffles. Ugh. Really? 

The sight of the food made Peter’s stomach twist. He didn’t want to eat anything this alpha provided. Shit, all he wanted was to _go home._ It had been less than 24 hours and he already missed May and Ben terribly. 

That’s when an awful, wonderful, petulant idea popped into his head. 

He wouldn’t eat a thing until Stark let him go. He wasn’t just going to fold and acquiesce to the alpha’s desire that they live like a happily mated pair; he didn’t want to be married to some asshole who thought their omega should worship the ground they walked on, and Peter hoped that by resisting as hard as he could, he could get it through this alpha’s thick head that it didn’t matter how much he cooed and fawned over the boy…

Stark had the power to send Peter home unmolested and unscathed to live the rest of his life in peace. The alpha could spend the rest of his days blissfully fucking any willing thing on two legs that came along and Peter could return to Queens without the fear of being whisked away to a government facility. 

Until the alpha realized that Peter would not be swayed by his delicious scent and stupid handsome face, the omega wasn’t going to eat a mouthful. 

Feeling satisfied with his decision, Peter decided to take a quick shower to wash off the scent of sweat and sleep before putting on one of his favorite shirts - a faded tee that proclaimed _I make terrible science puns, but only periodically_ \- and a pair of worn jeans. 

With that, Peter perched himself in the window seat of the guest room so he could have a good view of the outside, and began waiting for Stark to grow tired of him. 

**

The time passed quicker than Peter thought. It was peaceful, watching the world go by from his spot in the window. He could see the front yard and the street, as well as the house directly across from Stark’s. 

He’d seen a number of cars go by - more luxury vehicles than he could count, geez, this was a fancy neighborhood - and the tall blond guy who must live across the street start mowing his lawn. 

By the time tall blond neighbor was putting his lawnmower back in the garage - didn’t all rich people have landscapers or something? - the sound of Stark clomping back up the stairs and down the hallway reached his ears. 

Stark swept in a moment later, and Peter could smell that the alpha had also showered and had some more food. A quick glance revealed that his latest offering was a turkey sandwich that looked like Stark had ripped it in half instead of trying to cut it. 

At least the alpha wasn’t tempting him with anything that was actually appetizing. 

“I’ve got some lunch, sweetheart,” the alpha announced, placing the food down next to the untouched toaster waffles. 

Peter went back to looking out the window, intrigued when he saw a couple holding hands meander down the sidewalk. The woman, who looked like she had red hair, waved at tall blond neighbor, who waved back. 

“If you want, I can bring you some of the clothes I bought you,” he heard Stark hedge, likely annoyed with the omega’s lack of response. Good. 

“You can stay in this room, baby. I’ll move your stuff in from my closet, okay?”

Without waiting for an answer, Stark left. A few moments later, the alpha returned with an armful of expensive looking clothing, which he proceeded to dump on the bed. 

Peter was actually a little surprised that Stark was filling the guest room closet with clothing instead of demanding the omega move into the alpha’s bedroom. He was a little miffed that Stark took out his blanket nest to make room for the clothing, but he couldn’t be too mad when he’d slept so poorly on the mess of quilts in there. 

If this was some kind of plot to endear Peter to the older man, Stark was going to have to work harder than that. What was Peter supposed to do, just go, _wow! What a great guy! Thanks for not forcing me to sleep with you! I’m suddenly overcome with the urge to let you knot me! Yay!_

It was a welcome surprise, that Stark was letting him have his own room, but it didn’t feel like enough to let his guard down just yet. 

_Ask me what I want to do, what I wanted to do if I wasn’t forced to marry an alpha, and then we’ll talk…_

“I got the designer of this jacket to make it in this color to match your eyes, baby, what do you think?” 

“You’ll look amazing in Tom Ford, I just know it. Wanna try this one on?”

“What’s with the long face, sweet thing, hmm? Talk to me.” 

Peter resolutely met all of Stark’s questions with silence until the alpha finally got the hint and left. He was glad he did, too, so that the older man wouldn’t hear his stomach growling fiercely. 

Stark didn’t bother him the rest of the day. Was he already throwing in the towel with his uncooperative omega? Peter hoped so. 

Even though he slept on the ridiculously soft guest bed that night as opposed to on the closet floor, he was still miserable when he woke up the next morning. 

**

Peter was _starving_ by noon the next day, and kind of grumpy that Stark had just left him alone. Well, he was glad the alpha hadn’t bothered him, but he just...left him? Was he just going to ignore Peter? Part of the omega shivered at the thought of his plan backfiring, of Stark locking him in this house to starve and forget about him. 

But Peter didn’t want to _die,_ he just wanted to go home. He had to stay alive, at least for May and Ben, so he crawled into the guest bathroom to take long gulps of water from the faucet. 

The large quantity of water on his empty stomach made him feel sick on top of being tired, so he retreated to the window seat to gaze out on the neighborhood, hoping for a distraction. 

He saw tall blond neighbor and the couple from yesterday again, as well as a fairly muscular man jogging who seemed to come from the house next door. As much as he yearned to leave, he was struck with the thought that getting to know these people might be nice…

...but the hunger was making him feel sleepy and woozy, and with the warm afternoon sun pouring in on him, he soon fell asleep curled up near the window. 

**

“Hey baby, did you eat anything today?” 

Peter jolted awake at the sound of Stark’s voice. The omega didn’t respond, partly on principle, partly due to lack of energy. 

“You need to eat, Peter. What do you want? I can make you something…”

Ugh, no thanks. 

“We can order takeout, or go to a restaurant...I can have something delivered from this nice little Italian place down the road…”

Damn him for constantly bringing up food when he was so hungry. 

“Answer me, Peter.” 

No. 

“Peter, what the hell is your problem, hmm?”

His _problem?_ Hmm, maybe being forced to marry someone he hardly knew? That might have something to do with it. 

“Fine, ignore me. You’ll eat when you get hungry enough,” Stark huffed, retreating from the guest room. 

_That’s what you think…_ Peter thought petulantly, curling up tighter as his stomach protested the lack of food. 

With that thought, Peter scuttled over to the bed for another restless night’s sleep.

**

On the third day of his self-imposed hunger strike, Peter woke up feeling extra miserable. His stomach was killing him, and he was seriously questioning whether or not this had actually been a good idea. At this rate, he was going to give in before Tony got fed up with him.

He had seriously underestimated how long he could go without eating.

The rest of the day passed much like the previous two. Stark peeked in to find the omega curled up and surly, and left to go do whatever it was he did when he disappeared and left Peter alone in this stupid, massive house. 

By the time evening rolled around, Peter had crawled from the bed to the window seat, which was where Stark found him. 

Peter immediately smelled the Thai food the alpha had, and knew that he had likely pried the information about his favorite food from May and Ben as a tactic to convince Peter to eat. 

The smell also brought back memories of eating spicy food with his aunt and uncle, the three of them crowded around the television in their apartment…

Overwhelmed by the smell and sudden burst of sadness, Peter began to cry. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, gorgeous. I brought you some of your favorite food. Here, try some rice.”

As soon as the alpha approached him with the proffered takeout container, Peter batted it from his hand. Couldn’t he just leave him alone to wallow in his misery? 

“Baby, you need to eat,” he heard Stark murmur. “This little hunger strike isn’t going to do anything but make you sick.”

Yeah, he knew that...and something about the alpha’s tone, the condescension and diminutization of Peter’s plan just made everything seem worse. 

He could smell the frustration on the alpha, and sensed that Stark wasn’t going to leave until he’d eaten something.

“Peter, eat the damn food. I won’t have you starving to death in my house,” the older man demanded, reaching for another container and, oddly, a spoon. All the better to force-feed an omega with, Peter guessed. 

He felt himself stiffen as Stark took a seat next to him, but the second one of those large hands tightened around his arm, he was filled with a burst of fear and anger, as well as a strong desire to run as far away from that painful tugging grip as he could. 

Peter screamed as loud as he could, frantically trying to break the alpha’s hold and get away. It was ultimately useless; despite his struggles, he was no match for alpha strength, and felt himself being dragged onto the older man’s lap. 

Both of the alpha’s arms were banded around him now, vice tight. 

“Goddammit, Peter, fucking _sit still!”_ the alpha growled after Peter landed what he hoped was a decent kick. Unfortunately, he could feel his energy waning from the adrenaline and lack of food. He knew he couldn’t keep this up much longer. 

“You need to eat! Stop fighting!” 

“No! Let me go! Let me go!” he begged, attempting to claw at the alpha’s arms that were locking him in place. His voice hurt from three days of disuse. 

“Why are you being so fucking difficult?” Stark growled, his tight grip starting to border on painful. 

“No...please…” Peter whimpered, feeling the fight drain from his hunger and stress-weakened body. Even when his struggles ceased completely, Stark’s iron-tight grip remained. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to let you go, and we’re going to get you some food in you, okay?” the alpha murmured, arms slow to relax as if he thought Peter was going to bolt the moment he was free. To be fair, if Peter had the strength, he probably would have made a dash for the inviting safety of the closet. 

The alpha was back at the window seat in the blink of an eye, another container of delicious smelling food in hand, along with the spoon. One arm reached out to pull Peter closer, while the other scooped up a spoonful of food. 

Peter felt like a three-month-old being fed in a highchair the way Stark was attempting to get him to eat, and the omega felt himself give up. He didn’t have the strength to go much longer without eating; the alpha’s patience and determination was better than he thought. 

Deciding to finally submit to the older man’s demands, Peter figured he would at least try to eat and think of a better plan tomorrow. 

The alpha made a pleased noise when Peter’s mouth closed on the first spoonful of food. He chewed and swallowed fairly automatically, barely suppressing a shudder when the spicy mouthful landed in the roiling pit of his empty stomach. 

A few uncomfortable mouthfuls later, he could smell the satisfaction drifting off the alpha. 

“Good job, Petey, thank you, baby,” Stark cooed, like Peter was a well-behaved pet for doing what he was told. Like Peter was sitting with him and eating because he wanted to. Like Peter wasn’t here with his future ripped away. _You can’t get everything you want by forcing it! _he wanted to scream, but he suspected it would do him no good.__

__As he swallowed, Peter felt the nauseous sensation in his stomach intensify and his mouth flood with saliva._ _

__He’d had enough stomach bugs to know what that meant._ _

__With a surprising show of strength, Peter launched himself out of Stark’s thankfully lax grip and made it to the bathroom just in time to empty the meager contents of his stomach into the toilet._ _

__Completely spent from the entire ordeal, Peter collapsed on the floor and cried._ _

__He cried like he hadn’t cried since he was a little kid._ _

__He barely registered Stark coming in to peel his miserable form off the floor and prop it up against the toilet._ _

__The alpha returned a few moments later - when had he left? - with what smelled like food on a tray. When he tried to wipe off the tears and sickness from Peter’s face, the omega tried one last time to squirm away, but found he was utterly spent._ _

__“Peter…”_ _

__Stark’s voice was low and cautious, like he was speaking to a wounded animal._ _

__“Peter, please. I don’t want to see you like this. I brought you some dry toast and water. If you eat it for me, I’ll take you to visit your aunt and uncle, okay? Just...please eat something.”_ _

__The alpha’s offer was a surprising one; it wasn’t the get-out-of-jail-free card to go home Peter had been hoping for, but it was something._ _

__“Really?” Peter breathed, feeling a tad reinvigorated._ _

__“Of course. I would never keep you from them, baby,” the alpha promised, offering Peter the glass of water._ _

__Peter was done fighting for now._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, if there's anything specific you want to see, let me know.
> 
> How does some fluff sound for next Monday?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Tony slept peacefully these days. 

Why wouldn’t he? He had everything in the world he could ever hope to have, and a few short weeks earlier, he’d finally taken a huge step in securing his future happiness. 

Despite his fear and self-doubt, Peter had accepted Tony’s proposal.

Peter had agreed to marry him. 

Peter _wanted_ to be married to Tony. 

That wonderful thought, which for so long had seemed impossible, floated pleasantly through Tony’s mind during most of his waking hours, and lulled him into sweet dreams at night. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

He had spent the whole day with Peter - his _fiance_ \- wandering around a nearby art museum and pretending to gaze philosophically at some of the odder pieces on display. 

Peter had tried so hard not to laugh when Tony had compared the multi-million dollar show piece of the abstract exhibit to a crashed spaceship. Their giggling had eventually earned them the stink-eye from the curator, so they made a hasty retreat - still giggling - to the local ice cream parlor to continue their insightful observations over a shared sundae. 

_(“My personal favorite was the painting that was just a dot on the canvas.”_

_“Oh really? Mine was the empty cardboard box…”_

_“I’m pretty sure that was just trash, Pete.”_

_“It was on a pedestal, Tony.”)_

It was an unusually warm day for March, perfect for a short walk around the block hand in hand, inventing increasingly bizarre and improbable life stories for the people they passed. 

Around the time Tony speculated that the elderly woman waiting for the bus was a dangerous war criminal and Peter was nearly doubled over with laughter, the pair decided to head back to the car and head home. 

Peter was eager to make their dinner that night, having discovered a recipe online that he could use some of the vegetables from his garden that he’d canned a few months ago. 

As always, Peter’s cooking was delicious; the omega often compared the preparation of food to the chemistry he did in the lab. Both required certain ingredients and called for specific preparation in order to obtain the desired result. 

However, just like in chemistry, cooking encouraged experimentation in order to find something new and exciting. 

Tony’s favorite part about cooking was watching Peter flit around the kitchen, chatting happily about things he’s learned about different spices and how to get the most flavor out of certain herbs. 

Peter’s happiness in the kitchen had slowly soothed the wound the omega had unknowingly caused when he had casually mentioned a few months ago that he’d started cooking back when he thought that was as close to science as he was ever going to get when he was first married to Tony. 

There were still moments when Tony would be overcome with a wave of self-loathing for having caused Peter so much anguish in the beginning. 

The omega seemed to be able to sense whenever Tony was beating himself up, and was quick to reassure the older man that he loved him, wanted to be with him, and was happier here with the alpha than he’d ever been. 

They were both happy. 

And soon they were going to be getting married.

(Well, again.)

So, yeah, Tony’s sleep was peaceful and unbothered that night, mind replaying the pleasant day spent with Peter, and the omega’s sweet goodnight kisses before the boy trotted off to his bedroom…

The quiet creak of Tony’s bedroom door startled the alpha back to wakefulness. 

“Tony?” Peter whispered, peering in the older man’s bedroom, clad in sleep shorts and one of the alpha’s old t-shirts. 

“Peter? You alright, baby? Need anything?” 

“I’m fine,” Peter murmured, still hovering in the doorway. Tony couldn’t make out much of Peter’s face in the low light, and grew worried. 

Wordlessly, Peter shuffled over to the side of Tony’s bed. “Can...can I sleep with you?” 

“Sure, sweetheart. You sure you’re alright?” Tony asked, sliding over a bit and raising the covers in invitation. They hadn’t brought up the topic of bed-sharing after Peter decided he wanted to stay with Tony, and the alpha didn’t want to cross any invisible lines by suggesting anything. 

“Yeah. I’m just...cold,” Peter stated, eagerly hopping into the warm, silky sheets. 

Tony watched, thrilled, as Peter curled closer to him, burying his face in the alpha’s chest and sighing contentedly. 

All the dreams he’d had about this moment couldn’t compare to the feeling of the omega’s form melting against his own, the scent of happiness and adoration drifting off both of them. 

Peter threw an arm across the alpha’s chest and slotted his leg between Tony’s. 

It felt incredibly… _right_. 

The pair laid together in the peaceful darkness of Tony’s bedroom, letting their contended scents wash over one another. 

Lulled by the omega’s scent and warmth and simple presence, Tony found himself drifting off into a deep, restful sleep. 

*

Peter appeared at Tony’s door again the next night. 

“You cold again, baby?” Tony asked, having just gotten under the covers. 

“Nope,” Peter replied, grinning cheekily. 

He then proceeded to crawl in bed with Tony anyway. 

The next day, Peter moved all of his things into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Peter POV!

Peter slept better that night, stomach sated with toast and water. He was still hungry, but figured it would be best to get used to eating again in small increments. 

True to his word, Stark brought him plain toast, fruit, and a protein shake the next morning, before asking if Peter wanted to call his aunt and uncle right away. 

He did. 

May sounded like she had been crying when he talked to her on the phone, and he’d felt guilty about causing her to worry, so he promised he would never try the hunger-strike angle again. 

After assuring them that he was fine, Peter told them that Stark had said it would be alright for him to come for a visit, which they were more than happy to arrange. 

Twenty minutes later, Peter was dressed in a fresh t-shirt from his bag from home and itching to get out of the alpha’s house, even if it was only for a short while. 

When Stark finally waltzed into the living room where Peter was patiently waiting, the first thing he did was pull off the obnoxious pair of sunglasses he’d donned to rake his eyes incredulously over the omega’s form. 

“You’re not wearing any of the clothes I got for you.”

“Can we go now?” Peter asked quietly, hoping Stark wouldn’t drag him upstairs to change before taking him to Queens. 

“What’s wrong with what I bought you, sweet thing?”

Peter didn’t know how to respond, so he decided to just stay quiet and keep his gaze fixed on the carpet. 

“Everything in that closet is in your size, so you can’t complain about that,” Stark huffed, keys jangling as he made his way to the door that led to the attached garage. “You ready, gorgeous?” 

Peter shuffled over to follow the alpha into the garage, surprised at its size. There was space for about four cars inside, but only three were occupied, and Stark headed over to a ridiculously expensive looking black Audi. 

“Hop in, Petey,” the older man instructed, opening the passenger door so the omega could climb inside. He had to admit, it was a pretty awesome vehicle, with smooth leather seats and a ton of gears and dials on the dashboard. 

Stark swung around to the driver’s side and slid in with flourish before starting the engine. 

“You look so good against leather seats, baby.”

This was going to be a long drive. 

**

To Peter’s surprise, the drive wasn’t all that bad. Stark must have picked up on the omega’s annoyed, uncomfortable scent fairly quickly, because he stopped his annoying flirty comments and attempts at conversation after about five minutes. 

“Y’know, if you actually tried to get to know me, you’d be surprised to find I’m a pretty nice guy,” Stark stated, his own frustrated scent apparent. “I can be a decent alpha, too.” 

Stark had kept quiet after that, realizing that Peter wasn’t going to let him turn this drive into an opportunity to play twenty questions like they were on some dating show. 

But it wasn’t about niceness, or how well Stark promised to treat him. The fact remained that Peter had not wanted a relationship at all, and now one was forced upon him. It didn’t matter that the alpha was determined to prove himself to be a good guy; Peter just didn’t feel ready for a husband, a mate… geez, he was only 18, he didn’t want any of this…

If Stark thought he could charm Peter, he was sorely mistaken. No matter how _nice_ Stark tried to be, he was still failing to understand that Peter just wanted to go home and be left alone. The alpha was going to remain his adversary - no matter how accommodating - until he realized that Peter’s ire didn’t stem from the older man’s treatment, but the fact that Tony Stark refused to acknowledge that Peter wasn’t interested in getting to know him. 

He could be the nicest alpha on the planet, but that was still negated by his refusal to see that Peter just wasn’t interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. 

Mind occupied by his own brooding thoughts, Peter didn’t realize they had arrived in Queens until the Audi stopped in front of a familiar apartment complex. 

“I remembered the address from your files,” Stark explained, answering the unspoken question of how he’d found the place. 

“Can I, um, can we…?” 

“Of course, baby, let’s go see May and Ben.”

**

Peter could tell the visit was awkward for his… _husband_...and part of him relished the fact that an arrogant jerk like Stark was slightly off-kilter at being out of his element. 

The alpha had hung behind in the doorway when Peter rushed in to hug Ben and May, who both teared up a bit, and embraced him as though they had thought they’d never see him again. 

May looked him over almost frantically, as though she was afraid she’d find him bruised and bitten.

Stark had explained that he was waiting to mate with Peter until the boy was ready, a statement that made the omega both relieved and furious. 

Relieved that maybe the alpha wouldn’t try to mate with him anytime soon.

Furious that he was arrogant enough to assume it would be happening at all. 

Peter decided to ignore Stark during the visit, only paying attention to Ben and May; a futile attempt to pretend nothing had changed. 

It was easy to do so, eating Ben’s pancakes in the kitchen while May stroked his hair, but whenever Peter found himself believing his fantasy, he’d catch a glimpse of Stark sitting on the living room couch, awkwardly checking messages on his phone and trying to remain unobtrusive as Peter enjoyed his family time. 

It felt as though almost no time had passed before the alpha asked Peter if he was ready to go home. 

Peter bit back a nasty comment about how he was already home before trudging back to the Audi with Stark. 

**

Peter spent the next three days exploring Stark’s house while the alpha went to work. He had discovered FRIDAY, the awesome AI system running throughout the mansion, but he really didn’t trust it that much. 

A routine of sorts had developed; Stark would bring him some sort of breakfast in his room, question why he wasn’t wearing any of the new clothes, and head to his lab. 

Peter would wander about the house, sometimes talk to FRIDAY, read some things he’d find lying around, and call Ben and May. 

Stark would come back to the house with some takeout in the evenings and pester the omega into eating with him. Sometimes they watched a movie, and Peter was always careful to sit far away from the alpha when they did. He wasn’t about to give Stark an opportunity to pull him close and scent his neck like teenagers in a theater. 

There really was no fault - so far - with Stark’s respect for his personal space or hospitality but every time the alpha shot him a longing glance, or Peter caught a faint tinge of _want_ drifting from him, it just reminded him that the reason he was still stuck living here boiled down to the fact that Stark was hoping Peter would eventually crack and agree to be intimate, to make the marriage real. 

The most alarming part, if Peter was being totally honest, was that he feared what would happen if he _did_ decide to humor the older man and try to get to know his husband. If Peter was being even more honest, he could even admit that he was afraid that if he became friendly with this alpha...he might actually start to like him. 

If he got to know Stark, he might actually fall in love with him. 

And he didn’t want to wait around to see that happen. His only hope would be to get away from this alpha and take the temptation away; the more time he spent in this man’s house, the more likely he was to give up, and wouldn’t that just be exactly what the alpha was hoping for? 

There wasn’t much Peter could do to get away at this point, but he heard rumors that New Jersey was going to be voting on whether or not to abolish the omega registry soon. He’d have to keep an eye on the news. 

But if he had to spend one more day cooped up in this house, he was going to lose his mind before he had a chance to escape Stark and his heart eyes. 

So that weekend, when the alpha waltzed into Peter’s room in a sad attempt to convince the younger man to spend time with him, he folded. 

“C’mon, baby, you name it, we’ll do whatever you want. Can I take you to a store? You wanna do some shopping?”

“No, thank you,” Peter murmured, determined to keep his focus on the view from the window in the guest room. 

“I’m not letting you spend another weekend in this room, Petey. You need to get out. And we can’t just go to Queens again to get out.”

A few moments passed in tense silence.

“You know, I could be treating you a lot worse than trying to get you out of this room, omega. You’re lucky I even let you stay in here instead of in my room,” Stark grumbled, heading for the door. 

Just as Peter was sure the alpha was going to stomp out and leave him for the day, he paused and let out a big sigh before turning around. 

“Look, I’m sorry I said that to you. You...you can stay in this room as long as you need, okay? Just...please, let’s do something besides sit in the house today…”

“...You could show me around the backyard…?” 

**

Stark’s backyard was _unreal_. 

It was like something out of one of those lottery dream-home shows. 

The back porch was enormous, housing an outdoor hot tub, a huge grill, and a giant enclosed pool. 

The sprawling, expertly manicured lawn was dotted with decorative shade trees and a few patches of immaculate flower beds. 

“...So the landscaper comes every weekend in the summer and every three weeks in the winter. The pool cleaner guy comes every three days in the summer and then I think he closes it when the filter starts getting clogged with leaves…”

The alpha seemed thrilled to have the chance to prattle on about something with Peter, who tried not to be impressed with the older man’s awesome backyard. 

“...And on that side is the Banners - they’re super nice, but his omega is pretty terrifying, if you ask me - and over there is a guy named Beck. Don’t know who lives behind me. Any questions about anything, baby?”

Peter hesitated.

“...Can...can I come out here while you’re at work?” 

“Of course, sweetheart. This is your home, too. Swim in the pool, dig up a flower bed, invite the whole neighborhood over for a massive barbeque...anything you want.” 

Peter took a moment to survey the landscape; the only anomaly was a stretch of weeds near the fence where Tony said his neighbor Beck lived. It seemed to call out to him.

“So...could I, um, maybe plant some stuff over there?”

If Stark’s enthusiastic positive response made him smile, Peter liked to think he hid it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Any ideas for what you'd like to see next week? I have zero ideas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter in heat, so smut in this chapter!

Tony’s dreams that night were full of Peter. 

Peter smiling, Peter laughing, Peter holding his hand…

Of course, his dreams had been filled with Peter almost since the day he’d met his omega. The only thing that really changed was that now he experienced all the things he was sure he would only ever dream about on a daily basis. 

Even when Peter had insisted on staying in the guest room down the hall, he’d still dreamed of the day he would be able to kiss the boy, and tell him he loved him, and inhale that perfect scent of his - 

Wow, his dreams were getting more realistic all the time, because that perfect floral scent of Peter’s was growing more potent in this dream. With each inhale it seemed to grow sweeter and almost....deeper? Thicker? 

The alpha was jolted from his dream-like state by the feeling of small hands tugging the blanket off of his chest. 

“Pete…?” 

“Tony, alpha, _ah,_ please wake up…”

Tony’s eyes snapped open in panic at the sound of his new mate’s voice, sitting up so fast it made his head spin.

“Peter? What’s wrong? You okay, baby?” 

Almost immediately after the alpha asked the question, he was hit full-on with a wave of sharp arousal from Peter and was aware that his omega was in heat before his brain could even register the fact. 

“Think ‘m in heat,” Peter whined, his squirming succeeding in removing the blankets covering them. “Suppressants, _ah_ , not working…”

Oh, _fuck._

Omegas usually got a suppressant shot once a year which prevented heats for the next twelve months. They could be reversed if necessary or desired, and they weren’t always foolproof. 

Peter had told him a few weeks after he agreed to stay with Tony that he had gotten the shot a few months before he turned eighteen. Tony had left the decision of getting another dose up to Peter, who opted to continue the suppressants. 

To the alpha’s surprise, Peter told him he had only experienced one heat in his lifetime - when he first presented. He’d apparently been so miserable during that experience that he was determined to never suffer through another heat again. 

And now here he was, writhing and moaning in their bed, looking terrified and miserable. The poor kid had been a virgin less than a day ago, and now his body was raring to go for a three-day marathon. Great. 

Of course, Tony’s alpha lizard brain was thrilled at this development. His ripe, young mate was at his most fertile and would soon be literally _begging_ for his knot…

Tony did his best to push those instincts aside. Peter needed him to be conscientious and careful, and the alpha would do whatever it was his omega wanted or needed. 

Even if that involved Tony staying away for the duration of his heat. 

“You’re alright, sweetheart, you’re okay,” Tony soothed, taking both of Peter’s hands in his, momentarily halting the omega’s frantic squirming. 

“Feel so hot,” Peter panted, face red and eyes huge.

“Alright, let me get you some water. I’ll be right back, sweetheart, you stay here.” 

Tony’s trip to the kitchen for a few cold water bottles and a handful of protein bars was so quick he was fairly impressed with himself. Arriving back in their bedroom, he carefully coaxed Peter to take a sip of water. 

Once Peter felt the icy liquid on his lips, he snatched the bottle from Tony and quickly sucked down half the water inside, the bottle crinkling in his grip. 

“Ah, thank you,” Peter breathed, looking slightly better. 

“No problem, baby. Now, tell me what you want to happen.”

Peter looked a bit flummoxed for a moment, before understanding dawned on his precious, sweaty face. 

“You mean...you’d leave if I asked? Even though I’m in heat?” 

“Of course. I’ll do whatever you need, baby. I can help you through it, or if you don’t want me around -”

Tony’s offer was cut off by a lap full of gorgeous, sweet-smelling omega. 

“God, Tony, of course I want you. Want you to knot me,” Peter moaned, peppering wet kisses across the older man’s neck and chest. 

Tony groaned, making a genuine effort to hold Peter off for a bit so he could make sure this was really what his mate wanted. Yeah, they’d already had sex, but it was only one time so far. He did _not_ want to be the type of alpha that took advantage of an omega in heat - 

“You’re sure you -”

“Ah, yes, Tony, alpha, please,” Peter begged, the lilac and honeysuckle scent in the room spiking with his need. “So sure, like, super sure. I love you so much.”

With that, Tony gave in and relaxed a bit, letting Peter kiss and lick him anywhere he could reach. 

“Smell so good, alpha,” the boy whined, wiggling on Tony’s lap. A moment later, Peter crawled off his husband and flopped belly-first on their bed. The prominent erection Tony was already sporting from Peter’s scent and basic proximity twitched when the omega propped himself up on his elbows and pushed his ass in the air. 

“Want you to knot me like this,” Peter murmured, voice slightly muffled from where he was pressing his face into the pillow. 

“Of course, baby, if you’re sure,” Tony replied, moving to kneel behind his mate. 

“Ah, yeah, please, just… _ungh_ , please hurry this time,” Peter whined, sounding uncomfortable. “Feel too empty.”

As much as Tony was hoping to make this a decent experience for Peter, it seemed like his husband was in too much need for anything except instant gratification. Attempting to pleasure him to draw out the experience at this point would only be torture. Hopefully a few rounds would take the edge off so they could take their time during the rest of Peter’s heat. 

Tony only took a brief moment to drink in the sight of Peter before him. The omega was so dainty and pale, with his back bowed and fluffy curls a mess. His perfect ass was ripe and round and literally _begging_ for attention, slick already dripping down the boy’s thighs. 

Tony let his hands rest on the boy’s cheeks for a moment, massaging gently. The alpha trailed a finger to his lovely, leaking hole, not bothering to suppress a groan when it sunk in effortlessly. 

Peter pushed back on the finger immediately, letting out a plaintive cry at the intrusion. 

Emboldened by the reaction, Tony let another finger glide in, followed by another. 

_“Ah, fuck,_ Tony, I’m ready, please, fuck me, now, please…”

The alpha took a moment to gather some of his mate’s slick in his hand and used it to slick up his erection that was almost painful at this point. He gave himself a few strokes to take the edge off, wanting - no, needing - to be able to last as long as it took to satisfy Peter. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Tony whispered, lining himself up when Peter let out an impatient hum of acknowledgement. 

Tony entered his husband with a long, languid thrust, both men letting out sounds of satisfaction at their joining. The older man gently ran his hands up and down his husband’s back, grounding them in the face of the near-incomprehensible pleasure coursing through both of them.

“More, Tony, please…”

Needing no further encouragement, Tony let himself go to the feeling of being buried deep inside his mate, watching his cock continually disappear into that perfect, tight heat. 

Trying his best to make himself last, Tony focused on what angles brought the most pleased noises from his young husband. 

Peter’s constant mantra of _Yes, Tony, more, please, harder, alpha, oh God, fuck_ was dizzying, driving him to deepen this thrusts, draping himself over Peter’s back to nip at the fresh mating mark while he drove into the wailing omega under him. 

Peter’s pleased noises increased until they became nothing more than a string of incoherent babble, finally devolving into a stream of simple _uh, uh, uh_ sounds. 

“Gonna knot you, baby,” Tony huffed, feeling his thrusts start to become sloppier. 

His omega pushed back on the next few thrusts a bit, sounds morphing into pleas for Tony to _knot me, please, fuck, knot me…_

Tony felt his knot swelling quickly, the growing bulge at the base of his cock causing a bit of resistance as he tried to push himself fully into Peter’s hole. 

“So good, alpha,” Peter whined, smushing his face down into the pillow he was gripping tightly. A second later, Tony felt Peter’s insides start to clamp down on his growing knot, a mind-meltingly fantastic sensation followed by a gush of slick and a high-pitched wail only slightly dampened by the pillow. 

Satisfied that Peter had come, Tony let his thrusts become even sloppier, and didn’t hold back when he felt his knot swell inside Peter. 

Tony came with a long, satisfied groan, and sunk his teeth into the still-fresh mating mark on Peter’s neck as his hips jerked a bit, instincts demanding he bury his come as deep inside his mate as possible. 

Despite how worn out he was feeling, Tony was careful not to flop down on top of his husband. Careful not to jostle the boy while they were still connected, the alpha guided Peter into laying on his side, the older man spooned up behind him. 

For a few minutes, the room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathes slowly evening out, sweaty and sated. 

“You alright, Pete?” Tony asked, once he felt like he could speak again. 

Worried when he got no answer, he sat up a bit only to see that Peter was asleep. 

Smiling, Tony decided to try and get some rest as well. 

They’d earned it. 

**

Tony had half expected to be woken up the next morning by more sex-crazed Peter, so it was a pleasant surprise to be woken up by soft kisses across his face instead. 

He could scent that his mate was still in heat, but the urgency had died down after that first mating, and hopefully now the waves of heat would be less demanding, and he could take his time with the boy, lavishing him with attention and making this as pleasurable as possible. 

Tony let himself drift in his husband’s heavenly floral scent as his awareness slowly surfaced for the day. 

“Mmm. Must still be dreaming,” Tony murmured, blinking awake and seeing Peter’s dazzling smile.

Hit mate merely giggled at his comment, continuing to press kisses across the older man’s cheeks and lips, ending with a peck on his nose. 

“Good morning, Tony.” 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Tony asked, giving the boy a quick once-over. 

“Much better. Need you, though. And I want to try something.” 

“Oh? What do you want to try?” 

Peter didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he gave Tony a grin and trailed a hand down the alpha’s chest while at the same time leaning forward for a hungry, open mouth kiss that the older man eagerly returned, which proved to be enough of a distraction that he jumped a little in surprise when he felt one of Peter’s little hands curl around his steadily filling erection. 

“This okay?” Peter breathed into his mouth, touch hesitant. 

“Definitely,” Tony growled, pulling Peter back down into their kiss. 

Peter eagerly resumed their increasingly sloppy make-out session, and his hand became bolder, too, his strokes more confident as Tony’s erection continued to grow. He felt Peter’s hand tighten a bit a few times, and moaned in approval when the boy dipped his thumb into the alpha’s leaking tip to gather the precome pooling there. 

After a few more dizzying moments of kissing and touching, Peter seemed satisfied that Tony was at full hardness and pulled his hand away. 

“Ah, Jesus, why’d you stop?” Tony murmured, letting his head fall back against the headboard and closing his eyes, already missing the feeling of Peter’s hand stroking him. 

Peter’s only response was a giggle, and the next thing Tony felt was his omega’s form straddling him; when he opened his eyes, his lap was full of his stunning, blushing mate, who leaned forward as though he wanted to whisper something in the alpha’s ear.

“Wanna ride you this time,” Peter breathed, sounding like he was a little unsure of himself and probably blushing even redder at this point. 

_“Fuck,_ you can do whatever you want to me, baby,” Tony moaned, thoughts dissolving into a pleasant haze as Peter shamelessly ground his ass against the alpha’s lap, which was slowly getting soaked with his young husband’s abundant slick. The scent filling the room was nothing short of heavenly. 

He could even feel Peter’s erection brushing against his own, and the feeling sent jolts of arousal through him like he had touched a live wire. Peter smacked a quick kiss on his husband’s lips and before Tony could even voice his approval and pleasure, the boy was lowering himself down on his alpha’s cock until it was fully seated inside. 

Tony could only moan and stare dumbly ahead at Peter’s face, expression twisted with exquisite pleasure as he adjusted to the stretch of this new position. 

“Is this okay?” Peter asked quietly. 

“More than,” Tony groaned, his pleasured sound drawing out as Peter carefully started to swirl his hips and let out his own huffs and squeaks of approval. 

Although slower and less frantic than their mating last night, Peter’s heat hormones quickly seemed to get the best of him, and soon he was bouncing in Tony’s lap, the sound of skin meeting slick skin filling the room as the omega grew more frenzied. 

It was absolute bliss. 

Peter, in his lap, crying out with pleasure, hands on Tony’s shoulders for balance…

He hoped Peter would always be this enthusiastic about trying new things in bed. 

Peter’s rhythm began to falter after a few minutes, and Tony could feel his knot already starting to grow at the base of his cock. 

Tony gave a few thrusts into his mate as Peter started to slow down; their hips met a few more times before Tony was spilling into the omega once again, eagerly drinking in Peter’s cry of euphoria as the boy reached his climax. 

As soon as Tony was lucid enough, he gently maneuvered his mate so Peter was resting more comfortably in the alpha’s lap. 

“Forgot to tell you something last night,” Peter murmured, sitting up and reaching out to push some of Tony’s sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. 

“What’s that?” Tony asked, smiling.

“That I love you,” Peter replied simply.

“You’ve told me that before,” Tony reminded playfully, leaning forward to kiss Peter’s cute little nose. 

“I know. But I didn’t remind you last night. And I want to say it again today. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Tony replied, voice full of sincerity. 

Peter smiled at him and leaned forward again to rest against his alpha’s chest, smelling content and sated. 

Tony let that scent lull him into a peaceful rest, more than happy to spend time with Peter in his lap. 

As he dozed, he felt Peter’s hand gently trail down his nose and trace over his cheekbones, mapping the alpha’s features as though he was trying to memorize them. 

“You’re such a good alpha. I love you, Tony. So much.”

Tony’s dreams would always be full of Peter, but, luckily, so would all of his waking moments, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: More Peter POV - meeting neighbor Beck and yes, Peter's attempted runaway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, PerpetualStorm. You've been waiting patiently for this!

Peter was starting to believe that there really was something to the whole gardening-is-therapeutic talk he’d heard at some indeterminate point in his past. 

It felt so good to get out of Stark’s house, to dig in the dirt and plant the marigolds and tomato plants the alpha had purchased in huge numbers for the omega to occupy himself with. 

He was just about to get the last marigold in the ground when he was hit by a new scent. It was unmistakably alpha, but it wasn’t Stark. It smelled more like pine trees and cut grass. 

Looking up, he found the source of the scent. 

An alpha, probably in his mid to late thirties, with a fairly handsome face and slightly scruffy facial hair. He was dressed in jeans and a gray henley, and while he didn’t look intimidating, the expression on his face was unreadable. 

“I didn’t know Tony had an omega,” the man stated by way of introduction, casually leaning against the wire fence that separated the properties. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m, uh, I’m new,” Peter replied hesitantly. 

“You must be, because I would have definitely noticed you,” the man said, tone pleasant despite the obvious flirtation in his voice. 

“Um, yeah, well, I only got here a week or so ago. I’m, uh, St- Tony’s...husband.” God, that was awkward to say. 

“That so? And he hasn’t mated you? He has seen you, right?”

Peter wasn’t sure how to reply to that. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t really appropriate, was it? I’m Quentin, by the way. Quentin Beck. What’s your name?”

“Peter,” he replied, standing up and brushing the dirt from his knees. 

“Well, it’s really nice meeting you, Peter. Planting some flowers?” 

“Yeah. Marigolds and tomatoes,” Peter answered, looking fondly at his newly planted patch of ground. “Kind of a weird combination, though, I think.” 

“Nah, not really,” Beck said, smile warm and friendly. “They’re good garden buddies, those two plants. I do some gardening myself. The scent of the marigolds is said to keep pests away from the tomatoes, helps them grow. Just give it some time and you’ll see; they’ll get along great.” 

Peter gave his garden a considering glance. 

“Alright,” he replied, unable to keep the smile off his face. “You’ll have to let me know if I do something wrong, then.” 

“More than happy to help,” Beck replied. If the alpha was going to say anything else, he stopped at the sound of Stark’s Audi pulling into the driveway and the garage door opening. 

“Well, he’s home. I guess it’s time for dinner now,” Peter murmured, reluctant to leave his garden and new friend. 

“Everything alright over there?” Beck asked, suddenly looking concerned. 

“Yeah. It’s...fine. I’ll see you around, okay?” 

“Sure, yeah. Hey, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me,” Beck said, expression unreadable. 

“Okay...thanks,” Peter replied, giving a half wave as he trotted back to the house. Stark was always a total pest about them eating together - usually some takeout he brought back from the city - that it was easier to just agree. And he had to admit, the man had pretty good taste in fast food and movies. 

The fact that spending time with Stark wasn’t so terrible should have been a relief, but as Peter stepped through the back door, he couldn’t shake the concern that this was exactly what the alpha had been hoping for. 

For Peter to spend enough time around him that he got comfortable, let his guard down, bared his neck and gave in like every other omega he’d probably come across -

“Whatever. Tell Obie he can shove his opinions up his ass and keep them there, alright? Nah, I just got home. What? I think he’s outside. Yeah, he’s doing better...think I’m finally getting him to warm up to me. Well, it took long enough…”

Whatever else the alpha said on the phone was lost as Peter absorbed his words. 

He felt a bit sick at the alpha’s words; it was exactly as he imagined. 

Stark obviously hadn’t scented him yet, so Peter took the opportunity to dart back out the door and collapse into one of the patio chairs. He didn’t need Stark to know what he’d overheard. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter decided he needed to make some kind of plan to get away from Stark before he actually did _warm up_ to the alpha and give in. The more time he spent scenting that delicious alpha smell - 

No. 

He needed to get away before his stupid hormones could make him into the docile house omega Stark was hoping for.

The easiest option, going back to Ben and May, was clearly out. Not only was that a pretty predictable place to go, but his aunt and uncle would probably try to convince him that he was better off staying with Stark. They weren’t unsympathetic to his plight, just thankful the alpha wasn’t a raving lunatic and seemed to be taking decent care of Peter. 

“There you are, sweetheart.”

Peter jumped at the sound of Stark’s voice. The alpha had wandered out onto the patio looking for him. “I have some pizza for dinner. Would you like to watch a movie and eat with me?” 

The soft, imploring tone in the alpha’s voice made Peter want to cry. 

“Please, Peter? At least come inside and have something to eat.”

Wordlessly, Peter got up and trailed after the alpha into the house. 

He couldn’t think on an empty stomach. 

**

When Peter plopped down on the living room couch to wait for Tony, he was surprised that the TV was already on, tuned in to a news station. The volume was pretty low, but the subject caught his eye right away and he strained to listen. 

_... “-meeting with the governor. But the abolishment of the omega registry in New Jersey has indeed passed, and now local officials are discussing how to prepare for an unknown number of omegas that will no doubt be seeking refuge here._

_Some churches and civic organizations such as the town of Elmer Rotary Club have already stated that they are working to convert their current meeting space into a temporary omega shelter open to any omega who -”_

“FRIDAY, put a movie on. Surprise me.”

The screen abruptly changed from the news station as Stark ambled in, having changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He put down the pizza boxes he was carrying and lowered himself down a respectable distance from Peter on the couch. 

Peter found it hard to eat when his mind was buzzing with what he had just learned from the news. New Jersey had really done away with arranged marriages. That was pretty crazy...but he’d heard a lot of states were heading in that direction. 

He really wanted to know more, to absorb the knowledge and let it sink in, but it was too hard to concentrate with the movie blaring and the alpha in the room with him. 

It didn’t matter, though. He’d have plenty of time to mull it over when he was inevitably left alone again tomorrow. 

**

Peter didn’t expect help in plotting his escape to come from Stark himself. 

The next day, the alpha had come home with a ton of expensive looking electronics for him, some things for him to entertain himself with when he was alone. 

Peter really didn’t have much use for anything except the laptop. 

The laptop was a lifeline. 

Over the course of the next week, he developed what he hoped would be a decent plan for getting away from Stark. 

He figured that FRIDAY was monitoring what he did, and probably had access to what he searched for on the internet, so he tried to keep everything as innocent-sounding as possible. 

He’d already decided that he would try to escape to New Jersey. The only question now was how. He needed transportation, and a good time to make a break for it; enough time that Stark wouldn’t be able to stop him before he reached one of the omega shelters. 

To throw off suspicion, Peter would pretend to do exactly what Stark was hoping for. 

He would _warm up to him_ , slowly do the things he knew the alpha was hoping for. 

Peter could start to wear the designer clothes he was provided with, and try to cook some meals. Cooking might be fun; Uncle Ben seemed to like it, and it was kind of like chemistry, maybe. But looking up recipes online while also looking at maps of the town would make it seem more like he was curious about the neighborhood rather than searching for bus stops. 

He could slowly make it seem as though he was settling in, that way Stark wouldn’t be too suspicious if he started asking questions about what he did at work, or when he was going to be home. 

He could even ask FRIDAY how late Tony was going to be under the guise of needing to know what time to prepare dinner. 

If he mixed his planning in with mundane things - if he could convince Stark he was close to getting what he wanted, maybe Peter could get what _he_ wanted. 

**

The next two weeks were...difficult. 

It was surprisingly easy to convince Stark that his omega was “settling in” and “warming up.” A few conversations, some meals, and already the scent of pleased alpha was radiating off the older man whenever he got too close. 

Peter spent his days alone learning the alpha’s routine from FRIDAY, picking up some cooking skills, and tending to his garden. 

He saw Beck pretty frequently when he was outside, and the man was always super polite and friendly. He seemed to be pretty interested in Peter’s welfare, but never seemed pleased when Peter’s response was always a short _I’m fine._

Convincing Beck he was happy didn’t seem to be working, but Stark was completely taken by it. 

Which was where the difficulty set in. 

Against his better judgement, Stark’s happy smell was...amazing. 

He liked seeing the older man content and smiling, looking at Peter like he was a waking dream. 

Peter almost felt bad about what he was planning to do. 

It was going to break the alpha’s heart. 

But he couldn’t think like that. It was just like Peter to feel bad for the man essentially holding him hostage, who kept him here in the hopes the omega would agree to mate one day. It was Stark’s fault he was stuck in this house, day after day, the most stimulating events being looking up recipes and reading science articles online. 

He’d always been soft-hearted. He couldn’t afford to be anymore. 

Peter’s chance came in the form of a shareholder’s meeting the alpha was going to be attending that evening. It gave Peter the whole day to carefully put his plan into action so neither FRIDAY nor the alpha would be aware of his true intentions. 

Peter sent Stark off to work that day with a healthy lunch and a smile, his gut twisting at the thought of the alpha coming home to an empty house. He tried not to think about it. 

Once Stark was gone, he checked the bus schedules. Unfortunately, the only one that would get him to New Jersey was leaving at 5:30 in the evening, so he was going to be stuck waiting around all day for his chance.

That should give him plenty of time; Stark’s meeting started at 5 and would probably last a good hour and a half. 

It was hard to make the hours pass, but Peter tried his best, puttering around in the garden and looking up a few recipes for the dinner he was never going to make for this evening. 

Before he knew it, it was 4:30; time to start getting ready to leave. 

The first thing to do was change into something that wasn’t a designer outfit. Peter decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, stuffing the clothing from Stark back in the closet. He double-checked that the $50 in cash and loose change Aunt May had stuffed in his shoulder bag back on his wedding night was still there. 

Hands shaking with a mix of nerves and anticipation, Peter slung the shoulder bag over his arm and grabbed his suitcase. It was a good thing he’d never unpacked, since now there was nothing he needed to pack up. 

Peter was relieved when he made it down the stairs without any secret alarms or anything going off. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find out Stark was watching him through a bunch of secret cameras or had FRIDAY programmed to respond to atypical behavior like what Peter was currently engaging in. 

Peter took a moment to pause at the front door, mentally going over his escape checklist. He had money, all his stuff, and knew from studying Google maps exactly where the closest bus stop was. He’d even stuffed a few sandwiches in his bag to tide him over until he made it to an omega shelter. 

As he reached for the door knob, the glint of his wedding band caught his eye. 

It was simple but well-crafted, obviously expensive and probably custom made. 

He found himself staring at the object for a few moments...it would come in handy if he needed to pawn something for money, but it also might make him a target for muggers. 

And it wasn’t as though there were any pleasant memories attached to it. 

Peter put his suitcase down for a moment and slowly slid the ring off, placing it on a little table near the front door. It felt freeing, in a way, to be rid of the symbol of ownership, but it also felt...sad. Thinking of Stark coming home to find just the ring, lying there, how he would probably tear the house apart looking for the omega, who would be miles away by then…

_Stop it._

An alpha like Stark could easily have a perfectly willing omega mate within hours. He probably wouldn’t even miss Peter, just bemoan his escape as the loss of a conquest, pride bruised but not shattered. 

Peter was so deep in thought he didn’t hear Stark’s Audi pull into the driveway.

He didn’t realize the alpha was home until the older man walked right in through the front door. 

“You’re home early, alpha,” Peter choked out, taking in the way Stark’s eyes wandered to the gold band sitting on the table. 

“I am,” the alpha replied, expression a mix between confused and concerned. 

In hindsight - which would come later that night, bundled under the covers on the guest bed, face wet with tears - it was probably really stupid to drop his luggage and run out the door with Stark right there. 

It was stupid to think Stark wouldn’t catch him. 

But in the moment, Peter panicked. There was no good reason - no good lie - for why Peter was standing by the front door, bags packed and ring-less. There was nothing he could think of at that moment that could innocently explain his current position. 

No explanation that wouldn’t make Stark really, really mad at him. He’d never really threatened to hit Peter or hurt him in any way before, but this could be just what pushed the already frustrated alpha over the edge, and he didn’t want to take that chance. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline from almost having run away, or maybe it was just an effect of his frustration and fear, but as soon as he saw Stark start to close the door, he bolted. 

Peter made it about ten steps before he felt the alpha’s arms grip him like iron bands around his middle, effectively stopping his escape. 

“No! Let me go!” Peter shrieked, panicking. He began to kick and squirm as best he could, hoping to dislodge himself from Stark’s grasp and angry scent. 

“What the fuck were you trying to do, Pete, huh?” the alpha asked, voice low and dangerous, grip as effective as ever, Peter’s struggling doing absolutely nothing against the older man’s alpha strength. 

Peter tried to pry the alpha’s arms off his body, but it was useless. He felt trapped, felt his panicked heartbeat increase as the tears began to flow. 

“Were you trying to run away?” Stark growled, unaffected by Peter’s renewed kicks and screams. “Do you know how fucking dangerous that is?” 

“Let me go,” Peter begged, frantic. _“Let me go!”_

He suddenly thought of Mr. Beck and the alpha he sometimes saw across the street. Surely one of them might hear him and help him out of the alpha’s painful, suffocating grasp? 

_“Help! Please! Let me go! Someone help!”_

Peter’s throat was on fire from his screaming, but the thought of being dragged back into that house spurred him on. He didn’t want to know what the consequences for this attempted escape would be. 

Stark evidently had enough of Peter’s struggles, because Peter felt strong, determined hands wrap around his arms and legs, halting his kicks. 

Peter screamed louder. 

“Peter, stop!” the alpha demanded, and Peter felt himself being carried back into the house, but he refused to stop struggling. 

“You’re gonna get back in this goddamn house and put my fucking ring back on,” Stark growled, tossing Peter over his shoulder effortlessly as he continued walking back towards the still-open front door. 

The position freed Peter’s arms if nothing else, and he used the opportunity to claw at the alpha’s back, his blunt nails ineffective. 

“No! Put me down!” Peter begged, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. 

Peter felt the alpha’s grip falter for a moment and quickly seized the opportunity to tear himself out of the older man’s grasp, landing face-first in the well-manicured lawn. He barely got on his hands and knees before he found himself flung over Stark’s shoulder once again, grip now unbreakable. 

“Don’t hit me, Peter. I’m already well within my rights to spank you black and blue for this,” the alpha threatened.

Peter felt sick.

This was exactly what he was afraid of. Stark was going to beat him for this attempted escape, make his life miserable and now he’d blown the best chance for escape. He’d probably be kept under constant surveillance for this, probably wouldn’t even be allowed outside to look after his garden - 

Peter screamed even though he felt like his chest would explode. 

Out of breath, terrified, shaking and defeated, Peter was unceremoniously deposited on the living room floor. 

It took a few long moments for the dizziness and shock from his panic to wear off, but when it did, he was surprised to see the alpha slumped against the front door, looking almost as defeated as he felt. 

“What, Peter? What happened?” 

No sense in lying now. 

“I was going to take a bus to New Jersey. They just abolished arranged marriages. I figured I could hide out there until New York finally does the same.”

It was painful, watching the devastation, then the understanding, and finally the resignation flit across the alpha’s face, until it settled on something that could only be described as heartbroken. 

To his surprise, Tony didn’t immediately get up and take his belt off to deliver the beating of a lifetime. 

Tony just cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff after last week's angst. This takes place a little before Tony actually proposes to Peter.

_Everything was dark. The room smelled unfamiliar, empty of Peter’s perfect scent. Tony desperately wanted to go searching for his omega, but it felt like he couldn’t move._

_He felt trapped, panic rising and ratcheting up with every breath._

_Where was Peter?_

_Where was his omega?_

Tony’s eyes snapped open, immediately darting around the room, desperate to catch a glimpse of Peter. 

He recognized that he was in the fancy hotel room he’d rented in Venice; he’d decided to surprise Peter with the trip, and they had been having such a lovely time, now where was he?

Why wasn’t he in the room?

Did he...oh God...did he run away again? He seemed so happy these past few months…

Spurred by the sudden panic, Tony was just about to launch himself off the couch he’d fallen asleep on when the hotel room door opened quietly. 

“Tony? I got some more of those cookies from the lobby. Tony? What’s wrong?”

The alpha breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the boy trotting into the room, arms laden with the absolutely addictive chocolate dipped cookies that were available 24/7 in the hotel lobby. 

It was just a nightmare. Tony rarely had them - though he’d suffered a few after Obie had stabbed him, the bastard - so maybe this one was triggered by the fact that he was away from home with Peter, in a foreign country, and in an unfamiliar room - 

“Tony? Are you alright, alpha?”

Tony was pulled from his musings and residual panic by Peter’s soft voice.

He watched as the omega put the cookies down on the coffee table and quickly snuggled up to the older man on the couch.

“I’m fine, baby. Better now,” Tony sighed, grateful to melt into the omega’s sweet-smelling embrace. Peter was so cuddly; he didn’t hesitate to press himself right up against the older man’s side and nuzzle into his chest. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Peter murmured.

Tony looked down into the huge honey eyes staring up at him, full of genuine care and concern.

“Had a nightmare,” Tony admitted, pulling Peter closer to inhale more of his comforting scent.

“What was it about?” 

“Oh, uh, you were, um, you left. And then I woke up and you weren’t in the hotel room…”

Tony trailed off, and he could feel Peter tense up next to him. Only a heartbeat later, Peter was wrapped around him like an octopus, limbs tangled and chests pressed together so they could feel one another’s heartbeats.

“Oh, Tony,” he heard Peter whisper, though the sound was a bit muffled from how tightly the omega’s face was pressed against his chest.

A moment later, Tony was met by the sight of those big brown eyes again, looking even more earnest than before.

“I love you so much, Tony. I could tell you every day for the rest of my life and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Peter declared, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the alpha’s cheek. 

Peter switched to his other cheek then, and continued pressing soft kisses to every inch of the alpha’s face he could reach. 

Tony slowly began to relax, letting his eyes slip shut again as his omega settled into his lap, making sure there wasn’t any bit of the older man’s face that he hadn’t kissed.

“Such a good alpha,” Peter murmured between kisses, “So good to me. Love you. I’ll never leave you, ever.”

Another kiss, this time to the shell of his ear.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Tony.”

Another kiss, to his other ear. 

“Never wanna be without you…”

Peter sat forward, and Tony felt the omega’s small hands come up to cup his face. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Peter’s gentle smile. 

“Tony, I just...I wanted to tell you that I’m, well, I’m so sorry I kept trying to get away from you when we first met. I didn’t know you were so wonderful, and I was really scared. But I’m really sorry that, you know, I made you so upset…”

“Baby, no,” Tony interrupted gently, reaching for one of Peter’s hands and pulling it from his cheek so he could kiss the boy’s knuckles. _“I’m_ sorry I didn’t give you more space, and that I didn’t even ask you anything about your likes, or dislikes, and I’ll never forgive myself for thinking you’d mate with me that first night -”

“Alpha, stop. Don’t blame yourself,” Peter whispered, pulling his hand away and wrapping Tony in a tight, warm hug. “We’ve talked about this. We both could have handled that night better, and we could have done more to actually, you know, talk to one another. But it all worked out eventually.”

“Yeah. Glad it did,” Tony murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s back soothingly. It was always grounding to feel his omega, soft and content and in his lap. 

“So am I,” came a little whisper from the boy, cheeks tinting pink before leaning in for a long, slow kiss. 

Tony hummed into the kiss, pleased when he felt Peter’s tongue dart out to lick at the seam of his lips. Kissing Peter was fucking _amazing_ , even if it did rile him up like nothing else. 

The omega’s kisses often began soft and sweet, only to grow deeper and more passionate until both men were forced to pull away for air. This time, when Peter pulled away to catch his breath for a moment, he moved his attention to Tony’s neck, and began pressing hot, wet kisses closer and closer to the alpha’s mating gland. 

“Ah, Pete, _fuck_ ,” Tony practically whimpered, feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight as the omega started lapping and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

One of Tony’s hands traveled up the boy’s back to bury itself in Peter’s soft hair. He was torn between wanting to encourage the affection and halt the blindingly arousing sensations that were quickly making him lose control. 

“Easy, baby, _Jesus, ah,_ you feel too good,” Tony murmured, gently pulling back from Peter’s increasingly enthusiastic attention. They _really_ needed to slow down. 

Peter knew Tony wanted to wait until they were married to finally have sex, but the omega didn’t know that he’d been toting a ring around for weeks. So far, it just never felt like the right moment. And, yeah, Tony was still working up the courage to ask. 

Peter slowed down, placing a few more light kisses up the alpha’s neck before giving him a light peck on the lips.

“I love you,” Peter whispered, giving one more sweet kiss.

“Love you, too,” Tony replied, willing himself to calm down as Peter cuddled closer with a happy sigh. 

A few moments passed in quiet comfort before Peter spoke up.

“Will you take me on a gondola ride tomorrow, alpha?” 

“Of course, baby,” Tony promised, chuckling. Peter had been looking forward to that since they’d landed in Venice. 

“Good,” Peter hummed, content. “Wanna eat more cookies and watch a movie?”

“Sounds perfect, baby.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV of finally being allowed access to the labs at SI!

To say Peter regretted attempting to run away was a bit of an understatement. 

As much as he tried to hate Tony - and yes, he was mature enough to call the man by his name now, at least in his own head - Peter was really running out of reasons to despise the alpha. 

Tony had been withdrawn and smelled so strongly of sadness and disappointment the next few days that Peter could hardly stand to be around him. The occasional whiff of dejection from the older man only served to remind Peter of how childishly he’d acted, and how heartbroken he’d made this admittedly caring and gentle alpha. 

He could tell that Tony was suspicious of him now, and why wouldn’t he be? Peter had literally played him for the past three weeks by pretending to be happy, by giving the alpha something he’d wanted desperately, and now the older man was clearly torn between that same desire and the worry that any sign of contentment in the teenager was hinting at another escape plot. 

Peter had tried to make things go back to normal for them.

Well, as normal as they could get, he supposed. 

Peter really did like cooking, and it gave him something to do while Tony was at work, so he kept up with meal preparation. He tried to answer the man’s questions and respond to his comments, but most of the interactions felt awkward and stifled. 

After having some time to reflect while pottering around in his garden, Peter had decided that he would be as civil and courteous as he could to Tony. No matter how much he hated the idea of arranged marriages, despised the idea of being owned by someone, the alpha who married him really wasn’t all that bad. 

He wasn’t going to fall in love with the man or anything, but perhaps they could become friends. 

Of course, this all hinged on Tony keeping his hands to himself. 

Peter hadn’t slept well the other night, tossing and turning in the large guest room bed, consumed by thoughts of the alpha finally snapping and demanding to mate with the tempting, untouched omega under his roof. Tony really didn’t seem like the type, but then again, how well did he really know this alpha? Was he just waiting for Peter to let his guard down? 

For some reason, the idea of giving in to Tony’s obvious desire left a bad taste in his mouth. 

But there were other things to occupy his mind with, and Peter was desperate for any mental stimulation he could get. 

Working in the garden was fun, more relaxing than anything, really, same with talking to Mr. Beck. He always had some great insights about plants and stuff, and while Peter could always pick up the scent of interest and attraction on his alpha neighbor, it was never overwhelming. 

But he could only find so much to do outside before he grew tired of weeding and wandering around. He’d read so much on his laptop his eyes were going crossed, and there really wasn’t a lot going on in May and Ben’s life to take up that much time during their twice-daily phone calls. 

By now, Peter knew the house and backyard by heart. Every corner and every room - most of them unused. 

He’d played around with the piano that was in the mostly empty parlor room, and that was kind of fun. There were easy songs and tutorials he found online that helped him plunk out a few notes that eventually began to sound like a song. 

It was pretty enjoyable, and it gave him something else to do during the day. 

But it still felt like something was missing. He knew what it was; he missed _learning_ , discovering new things and experimenting. He’d always been a scientist at heart, and Peter longed for the opportunities he’d taken for granted in high school, like lab assignments and readings. 

It seemed kind of ironic that Tony left him everyday to go to a lab and do exactly what Peter wished he could be doing, but the older man probably didn’t think an omega was capable of working in the labs the same way an alpha did. 

Peter blamed his lack of sleep that night on not doing enough during the day. Gardening, cooking, and playing the piano didn’t do much to tire him out, and his brain was still awake and active even at...well, according to the digital clock next to his bed, 1:34 AM. 

Peter sighed, tossing the covers back and creeping from the bed. There was no point in laying there when all he was doing was staring at the ceiling. 

Careful not to make too much noise, Peter crept out of the guest room and tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. Turning on the light, he poured himself a glass of water and sipped it by the fridge for a few moments. 

Maybe if he did some reading he’d get sleepy and be able to go to bed. 

Peter put the empty glass in the sink and made his way to the big bookshelf in the nearby parlor. He hadn’t paid it much attention before, content to do his reading online, but he knew reading from a screen probably wasn’t the best thing to do when trying to get to sleep. 

The bookshelf was a gold mine; novels, essay compilations, scholarly journals, and even a few old science textbooks. 

Pulling out a promising looking paperback, he was pleased to see the title, _The Feynman Lectures on Physics: Volume I._ Not exactly bedtime reading, but it was too tempting to pass up, so Peter brought it back to the kitchen and sat down to read. 

The lectures proved to be so engaging that Peter almost didn’t notice the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, closely followed by the scent of sleepy, disgruntled alpha. 

Peter tensed up; they’d never talked about it, but maybe Tony would be angry with him for being out of bed? Would he think the omega was up to something? 

A moment later, a slightly rumpled looking Tony appeared at the base of the stairs. He seemed surprised to see the omega perched at the breakfast bar in the middle of the night with a book, but he didn’t look or smell angry, so that was a good sign. 

“What are you doing awake at this hour, sweetheart?” Tony asked quietly, coming a little closer. 

“Reading,” Peter answered, keeping his voice low. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Oh? Are you feeling alright?” Tony carefully edged a bit closer, as though he was afraid Peter was going to bolt at any second. 

“Yeah, just not tired.”

“Same here, I guess,” the alpha murmured. He was right next to the breakfast bar now but hadn’t moved to sit down. “Mind if I join you?”

Still feeling a bit vulnerable, Peter just gave a little bob of his head and returned to his book. He was glad Tony wasn’t mad or suspicious, but what was going to happen now? What did he want to talk about? 

“Feynman Lectures, huh?” came the slow voice of the alpha across from him. 

Peter just nodded, but felt a little ill at ease. Was he not allowed to read this? Did Tony not like the fact that Peter was into science? 

“Where did you learn so much about physics, baby?”

Was Tony genuinely curious or just surprised? Before Peter could answer, the alpha was prompting him again. 

“At school? Was it your favorite subject?” 

Huh. Maybe Tony really was interested in getting to know - 

“Alright...what else do you like? Biology? Engineering? Chemistry?”

Peter looked up when Tony mentioned chemistry. He loved working in the chemistry lab at Midtown, and always wanted to learn more about it. 

“You like chemistry, sweetheart? That’s a good subject. I do some occasional chem work in my lab,” the alpha rambled, looking pleased he had found something for them to talk about. 

“I know about Stark Industries,” Peter replied softly. 

“You do, huh?” 

Peter gave a little nod; Tony hadn’t sounded condescending or annoyed at all that his omega seemed to have an affinity for science. And then the alpha said something that made Peter almost fall off his chair. 

“How would you like to come with me to the lab tomorrow? Show you around?”

_Holy shit_. 

Did Tony really just ask Peter to come to work with him? 

The chance to check out the Stark Industries labs was something Peter had only ever dreamed of. But...why now? It couldn’t just be from seeing Peter reading a science book. Tony must have had some inkling prior to this that the omega longed for more than wandering around the house alone. 

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. 

Was this how Tony planned to “win him over”? Was this just the alpha trying to show off? Or - worse - was it some kind of trick?

“You would...take me...to your lab? At SI?” asked Peter. Had he even heard Tony right?

“Of course, baby,” the older man confirmed immediately. He seemed so eager and thrilled at Peter’s careful interest. 

“Why?”

If Tony was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it. 

“Because I want you to be happy. Simple as that. You seem to like science. I happen to have a lab…”

Peter couldn’t help but grin a bit. It seemed like he might finally get what he wanted - a chance to exercise his mind, get out of the house…

But then that thought struck him again - what if this was only a ploy by Tony to get what _he_ wanted? 

“And you wouldn’t…” Peter hesitated, thinking of the best way to word his concern, “...ask for anything in return?” 

Tony’s face fell a bit at the question, but it was quickly replaced by a careful smile.

“Of course not, sweetheart. Look, set your alarm for 7:00 tomorrow morning, okay? We’ll get up, have some breakfast, and I’ll take you to the lab. Sound good?”

Peter gave a soft affirmative before hurrying back to his room. 

He needed to set his alarm and get some sleep. 

Hopefully, when he woke up, this wouldn’t turn out to have been just a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a busy week, and I couldn't think of a topic for a drabble, so...have another chapter from Peter's POV.

Things were really looking up. 

Over the past week, he’d gone to the Stark Industries Labs with Tony every day. 

And the labs were _amazing_. Nanotechnology, bio-engineering, holographic interface...Tony really did have everything. 

It was so much better than being stuck back at the mansion, so much easier to be a little friendlier to Tony - 

But not too friendly. 

Peter was very careful to stick to his plan of remaining cordial but distant. There was no reason he couldn’t be nice to Tony, but being too friendly might be misconstrued as possible romantic interest, of which the omega had absolutely none.

Nope.

None at all. 

No matter how good Tony smelled, or how nice he was, or how interesting - 

Nope. 

Mornings were fun. He and Tony would have some of the alpha’s favorite toaster waffles, and sometimes Peter would make some pancakes or French toast. Peter always packed them each a nice lunch, even though Tony usually politely offered to order them something. 

Peter liked making food, and it was the least he could do for his...roommate? Acquaintance? Platonic alpha? Whatever. 

The drive to SI was...interesting. 

They didn’t really talk much, and when they did, it was about lab stuff. 

It was kind of awkward, and made more so by the fact that being cramped in Tony’s Audi made it way easier to detect the alpha’s scent laced with _arousal_ and _want_. 

Peter knew, on sort of an intellectual level, that he could very well be denying himself his own happiness by keeping Tony at arm’s length, but the thought of falling for the older man’s charms and ending up as another notch in the bedpost still made his skin crawl. 

The petty, spiteful part of Peter was still irrationally pleased that he had the ability to withhold something so desired by this handsome, powerful alpha not used to hearing _no_. 

But whenever he thought of the alpha’s sad, heartbroken expression following his escape attempt, that little part of Peter shrunk even more. 

The scary thing - or good thing? Bad thing? - was that if Tony kept being so darn nice, that little part of Peter might disappear altogether. 

Anyway, there were plenty of things to keep Peter’s mind busy. Namely, his latest lab project. He’d been so thrilled to gain pretty much total access to Tony’s lab, and he had free reign over much of the supplies and equipment. 

Making the bioplastic was exhilarating. It was something he had always wanted to make, and now that he finally had the opportunity, he was more determined than ever to bring the idea to fruition. 

Tony was incredibly helpful and supportive, always ready to drop everything to answer Peter’s questions or offer advice. The omega was making great progress, but the only thing holding him up was the fact that his test plastics kept dissolving. 

He had a number of ideas on how to remedy that, it would just take a bit of experimentation to see if any of those plans worked. 

Today, he was eager to see if the tweaks he had made to the polymer compound had finally worked. If the bioplastic was still intact, that would mean it had lasted an entire week. 

When they got to the lab, Peter was excited to see that the bioplastic seemed to be holding up. A quick inspection confirmed his suspicions; it was still as strong as it was a week ago. But there was one more important test to run before getting too excited. 

Peter found a small beaker and poured some saline solution inside. He’d already set aside a small sample of his invention for just this purpose, and dropped it in the solution with his fingers crossed. 

He purposefully distracted himself with cleaning up his workstation as he waited, unwilling to watch in case nothing happened. If the bioplastic didn’t dissolve, then it wouldn’t be any different from regular plastic, especially if it ended up polluting the ocean. 

After ten minutes, he risked a glimpse at the flask, and could barely suppress a sound of excitement when the sample appeared to be completely dissolved. He grabbed it and gave it a swirl, amazed when he saw it contained nothing but salt water. 

The omega let out a happy sound, and turned to show Tony the evidence of his success. 

“It worked! Changing the polymer compound worked!”

Peter removed the safety goggles he’d forgotten he was wearing, smiling as the alpha made his way over to Peter’s table. 

“You did it?” Tony asked, looking proud already. 

“Yes! I just tested it! This formula has lasted a whole week, and dissolves in saline solution! It’s perfect,” Peter exclaimed.

“That’s fantastic, sweetheart,” said Tony, accepting the titration flask when Peter happily offered it to him. 

The omega was practically thrumming with excitement as Tony examined the flask, then glanced over at Peter’s notes and samples. 

“I’m so glad it worked, you know? I was starting to think it wasn’t going to, especially when it started smoking that one time, but then it just came to me, I guess…” Peter rambled, still reveling in the excitement of his success. 

“This is incredibly promising, Pete,” said Tony, carefully placing the experiment back on the desk. 

“You really think so?” 

“I do,” Tony assured. “Tell me, how do you feel about working on getting a patent for this? Stark Industries could fund your research…”

“Are you serious? You want me to work on this some more? You’d help?” 

Getting to work at Stark Industries would be a dream come true; he couldn’t help smiling at the thought of getting to do more experiments and tinker with all the cool stuff in this lab.

And Tony seemed really happy about this, happier than Peter had ever really seen the alpha. 

“Definitely, Pete. This is amazing,” Tony reiterated, eyes large and sincere. His smell was even more intoxicating up close...this was probably the closest he’d ever voluntarily let the alpha get, the strongest he’d ever scented the older man.

“Wow. I can’t wait to work on developing some other applications for this. It’s really strong. I could probably bungee jump using this stuff,” Peter giggled, imagining swinging from Stark Tower with what was essentially suped-up spiderwebs. 

Tony let out a little chuckle, too.

Since when had the alpha gotten so close? Peter had been so absorbed in talking about his invention that he hadn’t noticed Tony drifting towards him. 

Peter froze as the alpha got even closer, letting out a startled squeak when he felt large, strong hands wrapping around his waist. When he tried to back away, he quickly felt the edge of the table digging into his back. 

Pinned against the table, he could only close his eyes and hope the alpha didn’t hurt him.

He felt Tony’s nose and stubble brushing along his neck, making him immediately tense up.

What had come over the older man? Was he going to bite him? Why was he doing this? What happened to him? Why was his grip always so _strong?_

Peter tried to focus on keeping his breathing steady, fighting the sudden urge to panic and run. That really wouldn’t do him any good. Tony was much stronger than him, and if he ran, the alpha might chase him, and if he chased him, he might get even more feral - 

Tony was growling. 

And not just a deep purr - he was growling low and dangerous, and it made Peter cower with instinctive terror. 

“Alpha...” Peter squeaked, eyes squeezed shut, “Please stop…”

He let out a terrified little whine as the alpha’s growling intensified and the scent of _lust_ and _want_ started pouring off of him. 

Was he in rut?

That thought was terrifying. If Tony was in a rut, Peter didn’t stand a chance. He’d end up losing his virginity to this unstable alpha on the floor of a lab, and probably get bit and mated, too, and Tony was way too strong to fight off, he knew that, no matter how much he wiggled or kicked or punched - 

Panicked, Peter tried to push the older man away. He had to at least try, even if it didn’t do him any good. 

Tony seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in when the omega shoved him, pulling back to reveal his flushed face and blown pupils. 

The alpha blinked a few times, eyes slowly returning to normal as they took in the terrified expression on Peter’s face. Tony even looked surprised that he had his hands on Peter’s hips, gripping hard enough to probably leave behind bruises. 

Tony jumped back a step as though he had been burned. 

“Peter…” the alpha choked out, looking distraught, “I’m so sorry -” 

Peter wanted to cry. 

“Just...don’t ever do that again,” he whispered, shakily making his way over to where he had stashed his sweater. He wanted to go home…it wasn’t really home, it was just Tony’s stupidly huge mansion, where he’d be trapped inside with the alpha again - 

The logical part of his brain tried to remind him that Tony had been nothing but kind and polite to him these past few weeks, and that what had just happened was a fluke, an accident, but the scent of aroused, determined alpha was still strong in his nose, making him feel weak and ill. 

It might not even be time to leave the lab for the day, but for once, Peter didn’t feel like being in there a second longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff! 
> 
> But be warned: here be mpreg. Don't read if that's not your thing.

“Very good, Peter, keep the tension on the yarn even,” Natasha instructed, carefully inspecting the slowly forming bootie in her friend’s hands. 

Peter never pictured himself learning to crochet, but then again, he never pictured himself happily pregnant and mated, either. 

As his due date slowly approached, he was a lot more tired than he thought, so he’d taken to staying home from the lab after assuring Tony that he’d be fine at home. 

It wasn’t like he was sitting around alone. 

His neighbor - friend, really, probably best friend - Natasha had been coming over for months, ever since he’d found out he was pregnant.

The other omega already had her twins, a beautiful little boy and girl, when they’d first met. Peter had been meddling around with the pool filter in his backyard nearly a year ago when he heard the sound of a baby crying, followed by a gentle, soothing voice in a language he didn’t recognize. 

Popping his head over the short wooden fence that separated his and Tony’s yard from the Banners, he was surprised to see what must be the neighbor’s omega coddling a tiny pup while another drooled happily in a swing. 

She’d noticed the eyes on her immediately, and Peter had almost jumped when she turned to acknowledge him from her spot on the shady porch.

_“You are Mr. Stark’s omega, yes?”_

Peter hadn’t quite known how to answer her then, but despite his hesitation, she’d invited him over to come meet little Tasha and James. 

He’d approached her carefully, remembering how protective Tony had described her of her pups, but his omega smell must have put her more at ease, because after a few visits, she let him hold James for a few minutes. 

It had been so nice to have a soft, sweet-smelling pup in his arms, tiny hands waving up at him…

Peter had met Dr. Banner - _please, call me Bruce_ \- shortly after that when the man returned from his shift at the hospital. If he was surprised to find his wife explaining in great detail how best to change a diaper to a strange omega, he didn’t show it. 

Peter soon made it a habit to seek out Natasha and talk to her whenever he could, and thrilled at watching her babies slowly get bigger. 

Now those same two pups were over a year old and napping in the large pack ‘n play currently situated in his living room while Natasha visited. 

Each time she came over - sometimes lugging the pack ‘n play, sometimes leaving them at home with Bruce - she seemed determined to teach Peter something to help with his own rapidly progressing pregnancy. 

Natasha happened to be pregnant once again, expecting another set of twins. How she found the time to teach Peter to crochet was beyond him, but he loved spending time with her. 

She also continued to be incredibly helpful when it came to answering his endless questions regarding his impending parenthood. 

Speaking - or thinking, rather - of questions, another one popped into his mind. 

“Hey, Nat, when can I give the pup solid food?” 

“Not until five or six months. You start with rice cereal,” she informed, seamlessly knotting off the yarn on her third pair of booties. 

“Okay, cool. What about after that?” Peter asked, cringing when he noticed his latest bootie was turning out much smaller than the other. 

“I give my babies some blended sweet potato. But you should not be feeding them too much other than milk until they reach one year.” 

“There’s so much to remember,” Peter sighed, putting the half-finished bootie down on his slightly rounded stomach for a moment. “I really hope I don’t screw this up.”

“You will do fine,” Natasha stated, giving him a smile. “Once you see your baby, you will love them right away. You will always worry, but they are worth it.” 

Peter smiled back, but their quiet moment was interrupted by a soft wail from the pack ‘n play.

Natasha was up in a flash, agile and quick despite her own hugely pregnant stomach, easily lifting a cranky Tasha out of her little pup jail. 

“What is it, hmm?” she cooed, bringing the baby over to the couch. Of course, Tasha’s crying immediately woke James, who was also demanding to be picked up. 

Peter carefully stood up, making his way over to the little boy who was now reaching for him.

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Peter murmured, hefting the toddler up and bouncing him on his hip a bit. James looked a bit confused, as though he was wondering why he wanted to be picked up in the first place. 

“My poor James,” Natasha hummed, fiddling around in her bag for something. “This one is still teething, and she always wakes her brother up when she starts wanting something to chew on.”

Peter eased back down on the couch with James, watching as Natasha pulled some kind of plastic thing out of her bag for Tasha to gnaw on. 

“How long does teething last?” 

“Too long.” 

A light knock on the door interrupted Peter’s latest line of questioning.

“It’s open,” Peter called, having a good idea who was on the other side.

“I knew I’d find you all here,” said Bruce, making his way into the living room. Although he was no longer in scrubs, he had clearly just finished a shift at the hospital. 

“My poor husband, coming home to an empty house,” teased Natasha, tilting her head up to accept a kiss hello. 

“How are you, Peter?” Bruce asked politely, taking a seat next to Nat on the couch. 

“I’m good. Got my little friend here,” Peter said, gesturing to a still-sleepy James in his lap. 

“He loves you, Pete. I’d be jealous if I didn’t like you so much.” 

“I’m touched, doc.” 

“Good. So, what have you two been up to?” Bruce asked, smiling as Tasha crawled into his lap.

“Nat’s been giving me parenting tips,” Peter mentioned, stroking the soft red hair on James’ little head. 

“And I’m sure she’s doing an outstanding job of it,” Bruce complimented, causing Nat to grin. “She knows way more than I do. Did Nat tell you how I panicked when she first told me she was pregnant?”

“No! C’mon, Nat, now you have to…”

“He fell on the floor. He did not wake up for several minutes. He did it again when we found out the baby was twins,” Nat explained fondly. “You did much better finding out about these babies.”

Peter laughed, shaking his head. “I’m glad Tony didn’t pass out. He just started planning. Nursery, delivery, bomb-proof crib…”

“That sounds like Tony,” Bruce agreed. Just as he was finishing his sentence, the front door opened.

“Gossiping about me again?” came Tony’s voice, shutting the door behind him.

“Of course,” Peter teased, eager to accept a kiss from his husband. 

“Hey, Jimmy, lookin’ good,” Tony commented, ruffling the hair of the toddler cuddled into Peter. 

James looked a little put out at having had his snooze interrupted, giving Tony a little baby glare before tucking his face back into Peter’s chest. 

“Wow, I see how it is,” Tony grumbled playfully. “Should I be jealous of a toddler?” 

“Of course not, Tones,” Peter assured. “Then again, he is pretty cute, y’know?” 

*  
*

As they tended to do at least once or twice a week, Peter invited Nat and everyone to stay for dinner. He and Tony had been over to their place last week for some really awesome Russian meal - something kinda like dumplings? - that he probably ate too many of. 

When it started to get later, both Peter and the twins started to get tired, so their neighbors returned home and he let Tony carry him up to bed. 

After Tony joined him in bed, Peter was more than happy to snuggle up to his alpha, resting his head on the older man’s broad chest while he was lulled to sleep by the feeling of a large hand gently caressing his bump. 

“I’m so glad Nat’s been so helpful. She’s a great parent,” Peter commented sleepily. Tony knew that his omega was pretty nervous about being a first-time parent. 

“Mmhmm. But you’ll be even better,” the alpha assured, giving the boy’s stomach a soft pat. 

“It’s not a competition, Tony.”

“I know.”

The alpha paused.

“But if it was, you’d win.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but sat up and kissed his husband anyway.


End file.
